The Queen of Mean
by trying414
Summary: Inspired by "The Queen of Mean" from Descendants 3 and Sugardarling13's "You Wanna Mean Girl, Lila?". When Lila pushes Marinette too far, Marinette finally snaps. It's up to Adrien to figure out if he can bring her back. Trigger Warning: cutting, brief suicidal thoughts, depression. Story has lots of smut. Mainly MariCat leading to Adrienette with sprinkles of Ladrien and LadyNoir.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette's POV

"Marinette! Marinette, wake up!"

"Why?" I groan out.

"You're going to be late for school! You slept through the alarm!"

"So?"

"Adrien will be there." And I'm up like a shot. Tikki, my kwami, knew exactly what to say to get me moving. Unfortunately, now I'm running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

I dress as quickly as possible, running downstairs with only one shoe on. I hop and put it on as I shove a croissant in my mouth from the bakery and say goodbye to my parents.

Running down the block, I barely make it to school and am greeted with glares from everyone except Adrien. He smiles at me sympathetically, and I wonder what is going on.

I move to go to my seat, only to notice Lila is there. She seems to be crying, but I'm pretty sure I saw a smirk directed at me. Great, another lie. What trouble has she got me in now?

"Marinette, how could you do that?" Alya, my best friend, asks.

"Do what?"

"You know what. Lila just told us all how you've been sneaking around and telling her you'll take all her friends. She said you called her a privileged bitch."

"Not cool, Dudette." Nino, Alya's boyfriend, chimes in.

"And you believe her over me? How long have you known me? Why don't you trust me?" I say, looking at all of my angry classmates.

"Well, you do have a history of being violently paranoid about Lila… You're pretty mean to her, actually…" Rose, the sweetest student we have, mentions meekly from the back.

"Because she lies to you! I'm sorry for trying to protect you? I have bent over backwards to try to help you all, and it always gets thrown in my face as soon as Lila is involved. I'm done."

I don't even bother finding a seat. I see Adrien look at me with worry, but I just walk out. I'm done being the nice one. If they want me to be mean, fine. I'll be the queen of mean.

I leave the school. No one came after me. I thought maybe Adrien would, but it doesn't even matter.

"Marinette, are you okay?"

"I'm just done, Tikki. They're going to see what they want to see, so why not make it true?"

"Marinette, you can't let them get to you! You're Ladybug!"

"No! Ladybug is always the excuse when I feel like this. Not anymore." I close my purse, ending the conversation.

My first stop on my way home is at a hair salon. I use my credit card to cut my hair to shoulder length, dye it black, and add red tips.

My next stop is at a fabric store. I grab lots of black and red to go home and design my new wardrobe.

When I get home, I transform into Ladybug to sneak in through my balcony, rather than face my parents. As soon as I am inside, I drop transformation. Tikki looks at me worriedly, but I brush her off.

I design tons of outfits, my favorite being high-waisted black short shorts, a red crop top, and a cropped leather jacket. For shoes, I pull out some heeled converse. I also plan to wear heavier, darker make up – thick eyeliner and a smoky eye with a deep red lipstick. As I'm cutting fabric to create my masterpiece, I feel my eyes fill with tears. I will them back, but they spill over anyways. My vision blurs, and all I see are blurry colors and the glinting silver of my scissors. Before I know what I am doing, I have drawn the blade over my wrist. Crimson spills out, but I feel relieved. I do it a few more times before I register a tapping on my balcony door.

"Purrincess, please let me in. I need to know that you're okay." Cat Noir, Ladybug's partner, says behind it. I wipe my tears and actually see what I've done. I choke out a sob and rush over to my sink, cleaning the wounds and pulling my jacket down to hide them. I quickly let him in.

"Thank God, I was getting worried the longer it took." Then, he looks at me. "Woah your hair… It's pawsome, but why did you do it?"

"I'm done, Cat. I'm done being a doormat."

"What are you talking about?"

"Doesn't matter." I say monotone. "Please leave. I have work to do."

"No! I'm not just going to go!" I cry out in pain as he grabs the arm I just cut. Knowing he didn't hurt me, he rolls up my sleeve. "Marinette…" Oh shit. He used my name.

My cuts have been bleeding continuously as we talked, since I didn't get time to bandage it.

He drags me over to my sink and cleans my wounds again. Starting to bandage them, he asks, "What happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kitty."

"Marinette… did you do this to yourself?"

"So, what if I did? There's nothing to lose when you're friendless."

"But you aren't! You have me!"

"Cat, I only have you when you come around. I don't have anyone else. They want to paint me as the bad guy, then I will be."

"What do you mean?" He asks, looking at me almost with dread.

"I guess you're going to have to wait and see. Please leave. I have work to do."

I don't bother looking to see if he leaves. I just pick up my fabrics and get back to work. I hear the trap door close and breathe out a small sigh of relief. Tikki quickly floats over to me, though.

"Marinette, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Tikki."

Sensing I don't want to talk anymore, she nuzzles into my cheek, causing tears to fill my eyes again. I don't let them fall. I start sewing like my life depends on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette's POV

"Hey, Kitty." I say as I make patrol. Tikki's magic makes my hair look the way it was before, so no one suspects me. Cat Noir doesn't turn around.

"Cat got your tongue?" I ask, trying to get a reaction out of him. He doesn't even notice. I lay my hand on his shoulder, and he jumps like three feet in the air, just like a startled cat does.

"Kitty, it's just me. You weren't reacting."

"Sorry, bugaboo. I'm just worried about a friend of mine."

"I'm sure your friend will be fine," I say comfortingly. Cat Noir and my family are the only people I plan on being nice to.

"You didn't see her, LB. She…she cut herself today." I wince behind him, unsure how to continue the conversation.

"I'm sure it was a one-time thing, Cat. If I were her, I would be grateful for having you around. I also wouldn't want to do that again."

"I hope you're right, Ladybug." He stands up, and I step back to accommodate him, but I trip. His catlike reflexes catch me and pull me snug against him.

"…Cat?"

"Ladybug…" _Has he always looked at me like that?_

I don't have time to continue my thought because suddenly, his lips are on mine. I kiss him back, needing the comfort. Needing to know he's there. That I haven't lost him as well. I pour all of my frustration and anger into that kiss as he deepens it, running his tongue over my bottom lip. I open for him, and our tongues collide. We keep going until we break apart for air, and as I bend over, panting, I realize what I just did. I kissed Cat Noir. I **kissed **_Cat Noir. _Holy shit what have I done.

"I shouldn't have done that…" I whisper.

He hears me and reaches for me. "Ladybug…"

"I have to go." I ran. As soon as I am in the safety of my room, I de-transform, starting to hyperventilate.

"Marinette."

"Ohmygod Oh My God OHMYGOD" I say as I frantically pace back and forth.

"MARINETTE!" Tikki breaks through my panic. "What's wrong?"

"I kissed Cat Noir. And I liked it. And it made me feel better. But I can't just use him to escape my problems. Then there's the problem of my love for Adrien—"

"Marinette, breathe. Everything will work out."

"Tikki, I just left him there. I poured everything into that kiss…and then I ran. I couldn't handle it."

"It's okay. I'm sure Cat Noir will understand. You need time to process. He probably does, too."

"I don't know, Tikki…"

"Trust me. You haven't lost me."

"You're right. I still have you." I hug her to my face before going to get her some macarons.

"Marinette, where have you been?! We've been worried sick! You didn't come home from school—What did you do to your hair?!" My mom starts ranting at me. I completely forgot to check in.

"I'm so sorry, Mama. I came in the back door after I got my hair done, and I just fell asleep. I needed a change… Are you mad?"

"I'm a little surprised… Next time just check in, please. We were so worried," she says, clutching onto my dad.

I throw my arms around the both of them, holding on for dear life. They grip me back with as much love as I give. "I'm sorry." I mumble into them, fighting tears.

"It's okay, sweetheart."

"I love you guys so much."

"We love you, too, Marinette."

After quelling their fears and calming myself down, they go off to bed, and I go to get macarons.

I give them to Tikki and go back to sewing. I decided to also make a black satchel-type shoulder bag, since a pink purse and backpack won't fit my new look. This bag will be both in one. I work late into the night, only stopping when Tikki recommends I head to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette's POV

I wake up in the morning ready to face the world. I'm even early enough to have a proper breakfast. As soon as I'm ready, I leave my house. When I get to school, Lila approaches me.

"Marinette?" She says, pretending to be nice.

"What?" I say scathingly.

"What's…uh…wrong?"

"Nothing. I just decided to be the bitch you all seem to think I am. So, do me a favor and kindly, fuck off."

At that point, we had attracted a crowd. Adrien was among them, seemingly worried, but it doesn't matter. Unfortunately, the crowd was blocking my way to class.

I shift my weight to my left side, putting my hand on my hip and staring at them.

"Are you gunna move?"

They part slowly as if they don't believe what they're seeing. Good. I hope it shocks them to their core and makes them think twice about their actions.

"Looks like Dupain-Cheng finally snapped." Chloe, the previous mean girl, laughs to her lackey, Sabrina.

I whip around and walk right up to her.

"No. I just decided I'm done being a doormat for you to dump your shit all over. Step aside, Chloe. There's a new top bitch in town."

Even she looks startled by my response. I smirk and turn around, continuing my walk to class.

"You can't just talk to me like that!" She calls after me.

Not even bothering to turn around, I say back, "I just did. Get used to it." I walk into the locker room as the collective class starts to whisper behind me. I'm alone, and I like it. Or I was alone until Adrien came in.

"What was that?"

I don't stutter as I reply, "Exactly what they asked for. They wanted me to be a bitch, I'm going to be a bitch. Fuck Lila, and fuck anyone who wants to talk shit. They should have been prepared for the consequences."

"Mari, I don't think anyone expected this…not even me, and I knew Lila was lying."

I turn to him, "That's the thing, Adrien. Everyone else chose to believe her. And I'm done. Chloe's right. I've finally snapped."

"This isn't you."

"Maybe it is. Everyone else seems to think so. It's only a matter of time before you do, too."

"What happened to being our everyday Ladybug?"

"Oh, I think you'll find that Ladybug is quite accepting of this change. She even encouraged it."

"Ladybug wouldn't do that…"

"Wouldn't she? She would do this." I say as I lean in and plant a kiss on his lips. "In fact, she just did. Bye, Loverboy." I say as I walk out and to class.

I go to the bathroom, and Tikki comes out of my bag.

"Marinette! You just told him you are Ladybug!"

"Please. That boy is so dense, he wouldn't know I was Ladybug even if I transformed right in front of him. He probably thinks I meant the old Marinette, the 'everyday Ladybug'."

"If you say so… Just be careful."

"I am, Tikki. Thanks for not leaving me."

She just flies up to hug me.

I walk out and to class, making my way to the back to claim my new throne. Above all of them. Everyone turns around and stares at me, but I just stare boredly, tapping my pen on my knee, my legs crossed on the desk. Adrien walks in, looking both dazed and concerned.

"Dude, what happened?" I hear from Nino.

"I'm not sure I know…" and that's all he says. I laugh to myself, knowing the old Marinette would be a stuttering mess around him. She never would have kissed him.

I briefly feel guilt fill me for how I've acted today, but I quickly push it down. I'm a queen. The Queen of Mean. And they will feel my vengeance.

The teacher walks in and begins to do role call. I blank out until I hear my name.

"Marinette."

"What?" I ask rudely, not wanting to be bothered from my thinking.

"Okay, she's here…" Ms. Bustier says, a little shocked. She quickly moves on, as though unnerved by the change in me. Good.

A note gets passed to me.

**Watch your step. I won't put up with this for long, bitch.**

"Which one of you fuckers wrote this?!" I demand, standing up and interrupting the lesson.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng! I will not tolerate that language in my room."

"Okay." I walk right outside the open door. "Who the fuck wrote this shit?!"

Adrien seems to be growing increasingly concerned, but I don't care. This is me now.

"Go to the Principal's office."

"I'll do you one better. I'll go home. See ya later fuck faces."

I walk out of the school, acting as though I'm unbothered. But I don't go home. I go into an alley way and transform before making my way to the top of the Eiffel Tower. I don't plan on going home tonight, so I de-transform and send my parents a text, telling them I'm spending the night at Alya's. Ha. As if. That bitch deserted me. As I sit on the edge in civilian form, I can't fight the tears.

Tikki flies out from my bag.

"God, Tikki, how can I act like this and not feel like shit? I mean, I'm being who they see… but no one sees _me_."

"Marinette, it's okay."

"Sometimes, I just want to jump off of here. See what they think of me when I'm gone." I pull out the scissors I keep in my bag. Sorry, Cat. I'm just not strong enough."

"Marinette, please. Stop." Tikki's big eyes seem bigger as they fill with tears, and I can't help but feel worse.

"I'm so sorry, Tikki. I'm the worst holder for you. You deserve better."

She quickly hugs me. "I just want you to be happy."

"I don't know if I can be."


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien's POV—Yesterday

I had just barely gotten in the school when I see a crowd listening to Lila… This can't end well.

"S-She said she would take my f-friends awa-ay. Th-then she cal-called me a privileged b-b-bitch!" She bursts into practiced sobs, and I'm instantly concerned.

"Who, Lila?" I ask, hoping it's not—

"M-M-Marinette!" It is. Oh no.

"Don't worry, girl. We'll keep her away from you. You won't ever lose us." Alya-that's right, Marinette's best friend, says to Lila.

"Lila, are you sure it was Marinette? That doesn't sound like her…" I say, as I try to hint to the others she couldn't be telling the truth.

"Sh-she said no one would b-believe me…"

"We believe you!" Kim and Ivan chime.

"Yeah. She's the one who's going to lose all her friends." At this, I see Lila smirk before going back to fake crying.

"You come sit next to me, honey." Alya says. I can't believe they chose to believe Lila over someone they've known for years.

The crowd disperses, and we all head to class.

Marinette runs in panting, as per usual. I send her a sympathetic smile, knowing things are about to get ugly. Hopefully she knows she hasn't lost me…

Marinette starts walking towards her chair before seeing Lila there.

"Marinette, how could you do that?" Alya demands. I wince.

"Do what?"

"You know what. Lila just told us all how you've been sneaking around and telling her you'll take all her friends. She said you called her a privileged bitch."

"Not cool, Dudette." Nino adds, and I look at him with disappointment, though he doesn't see it.

"And you believe her over me? How long have you known me? Why don't you trust me?" Marinette pleads for her friends to see her, but they don't. They see the girl that Lila's created with lies.

"Well, you do have a history of being violently paranoid about Lila… You're pretty mean to her, actually…" Rose brings up from the back.

"Because she lies to you! I'm sorry for trying to protect you? I have bent over backwards to try to help you all, and it always gets thrown in my face as soon as Lila is involved. I'm done."

It looks like the light has gone out in her eyes. She sends one last betrayed look, then she leaves.

"See, Lila, everything's alright." Mylene says, patting her shoulder. I see the smirk Lila tries to hide.

"Th-thank you so much. I-I know you guys haven't kn-known me long…"

"We stand up for people who need help. Never be afraid to tell us when she hurts you." Alya says. I just look at her in disbelief. Unfortunately, I can't even say anything because Lila is right there and Ms. Bustier walks in. I wait till lunch, then I escape. I summon Plagg, my kwami, to change me into Cat Noir. I run along the roof tops to Marinette's bakery. I tap on the hatch to her room, trying to get her to let me in.

"Princess? Marinette?! Please! Marinette! Purrincess, please let me in. I need to know that you're okay!" I plead, growing even more concerned. Then, she lets me in. "Thank God, I was getting worried the longer it took." I look at her, and I almost do a double take. Her blue pigtails are gone, leaving straight, black, shoulder-length hair with red tips. "Woah your hair… It's pawsome, but why did you do it?"

"I'm done, Cat. I'm done being a doormat."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, even though I know what happened.

"Doesn't matter. Please leave. I have work to do." She doesn't even show any emotion.

"No! I'm not just going to go!" I cry, grabbing her arm. She cries out in pain, but I know it wasn't me. I would never grab her too tight or dig my claws into her. I roll up her sleeve, afraid of what I will find… Oh god. …Did she? "Marinette…"

Her cuts are bleeding, so I lead her to the sink in her room. I clean out her wounds, resisting the cat urge to lick them. I bandage them as I ask her what happened.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kitty."

"Marinette… did you do this to yourself?" I pray she didn't.

"So, what if I did? There's nothing to lose when you're friendless." My eyes are filled with tears.

"But you aren't! You have me!"

"Cat, I only have you when you come around. I don't have anyone else. They want to paint me as the bad guy, then I will be." You have me as Adrien, too, but I can't tell you that. Wait did she just say bad guy?

"What do you mean?" I look at her. I hope she isn't teaming up with Hawkmoth or getting akumatized.

"I guess you're going to have to wait and see. Please leave. I have work to do." I stand there staring at her like a cat left in the cold. When she doesn't turn, I slump miserably and leave her room.

I run back to school, though I don't focus at all for the rest of the day. I go through the motions of my daily activities, photo shoots, fencing lessons, and dinner. I go to my room after words, and though I want to go check on Marinette again, she made it pretty clear she doesn't want to see me. Plus, I have patrol. Maybe that will cheer me up…


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien's POV – Last night

I get there before Ladybug and perch on the ledge, worrying over Marinette. What if she cuts herself again? What if she does something worse? Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I jump, startled.

"Kitty, it's just me. You weren't reacting." Ladybug explains.

"Sorry, bugaboo. I'm just worried about a friend of mine." I mumble, still feeling dread build in my stomach.

"I'm sure your friend will be fine," She says comfortingly.

"You didn't see her, LB. She…she cut herself today." I try not to cry as I say that out loud.

"I'm sure it was a one-time thing, Cat. If I were her, I would be grateful for having you around. I also wouldn't want to do that again."

"I hope you're right, Ladybug." I'm not sure I believe her this time. I stand up, and Ladybug trips. I quickly catch her and pull her to me, needing her comfort.

"…Cat?" She's staring at me.

"Ladybug…" Is she really looking at me like that? I quickly plant my lips on hers before she changes her mind, and to my surprise, she kisses me back. I can feel her need in the kiss, but I can't discern what's making her need me. I don't worry too much, taking as much comfort as I can get from her, hoping to kiss away my Marinette-central worries. I run my tongue over her lip, not expecting her to allow my advances, but she does. Our tongues tangle with passion, and for a moment, I forget everything but the woman in front of me. We break apart for air, and I'm dazed.

She _kissed _me.

"I shouldn't have done that…" I pick up the whisper with my advanced hearing. I reach for her, begging her with my eyes to stay.

"Ladybug…"

"I have to go." She ran. I'm alone again. And now I'm worried about both Marinette _and_ Ladybug. Guess there won't be much sleep tonight…

Today

In the morning, I end up at school, waiting for Marinette. I hope she's okay…

I hear gasps and whispers around me, and I know she's arrived. When I see her, I'm shocked. I'm fighting a slight boner, but I'm mostly shocked. Her legs are long, creamy white extending from her shorts to her heeled shoes. A sliver of midriff peeks out between her shirt and shorts, and she wears a leather jacket. God she's sexy. What? No. You love Ladybug. You kissed Ladybug. Focus, Adrien!

Lila approaches her with a hidden smirk I catch. "Marinette?" She says, pretending to be nice.

"What?" Marinette barks out.

"What's…uh…wrong?" Lila looks genuinely confused but isn't concerned.

"Nothing. I just decided to be the bitch you all seem to think I am. So, do me a favor and kindly, fuck off."

Oh my god. I mean, it's not like I've never cursed, but coming from _her_ mouth… let's just say I'm fighting my natural urges even more. I focus on my worry for her, rather than my attraction. Suddenly, she shifts, looking like a panther about to strike. I look around and see the crowd.

"Are you gunna move?"

We do, and she starts to sashay away, but then I hear a typical Chloe comment.

"Looks like Dupain-Cheng finally snapped." She stalks toward Chloe, going in for the kill. This really shouldn't turn me on.

"No. I just decided I'm done being a doormat for you to dump your shit all over. Step aside, Chloe. There's a new top bitch in town." She gives a Cat Noir-reminiscent grin and continues walking to class.

"You can't just talk to me like that!" Chloe, just let it go. I'm already semi-hard as it is. Marinette doesn't even turn around.

"I just did. Get used to it."

She walks into the locker room, and the students around me start to whisper.

"What do you think happened?"

"Why is she acting like that?"

I don't stay to hear more, so I follow after her.

"What was that?"

She lost her endearing stuttering, and now she exudes confidence. "Exactly what they asked for. They wanted me to be a bitch, I'm going to be a bitch. Fuck Lila, and fuck anyone who wants to talk shit. They should have been prepared for the consequences." You can fuck me… wait no. Focus. She's in trouble. I can punish - OH MY GOD, ADRIEN! STOP THINKING WITH YOUR DICK!

My mini freak out is unapparent to her. "Mari, I don't think anyone expected this…not even me, and I knew Lila was lying."

She turned to look at me. "That's the thing, Adrien. Everyone else chose to believe her. And I'm done. Chloe's right. I've finally snapped."

"This isn't you." It's hot, but it isn't my Marinette.

"Maybe it is. Everyone else seems to think so. It's only a matter of time before you do, too." No. I will never think this is her. It's a snarl, to protect herself from more betrayals.

"What happened to being our everyday Ladybug?" Maybe that will bring her back…

"Oh, I think you'll find that Ladybug is quite accepting of this change. She even encouraged it." Nope. Didn't work.

"Ladybug wouldn't do that…" I back up against the locker, wary as she toys with me like a cat with a mouse.

"Wouldn't she? She would do this." I gulp. Wha-She kissed me. There goes any hope of stopping my dick from saluting her. "In fact, she just did. Bye, Loverboy." Did she say something? Where did she go? Nevermind. I will my boner away, and I wait until I'm only semi-hard before heading to class, my head still foggy. First Ladybug kissed me…Now Marinette. These women are driving me nuts.

As I walk into class, I see her slouching in the back, tapping a pen against her knee, as her legs are on the desk. I'm still a little foggy, but my concern for her is sneaking through.

"Dude, what happened?" I hear from Nino.

"I'm not sure I know…" I hear her quiet laugh from the back. Well at least she's entertained. It's like she flipped a switch overnight and went from my stuttering mess to this sauntering seductress. Ms. Bustier walks in and does role. She goes through the list, and I say I'm present. Then, she gets to Marinette.

"Marinette."

"What?" She snaps, seemingly occupied.

"Okay, she's here…" Ms. Bustier says, a little shocked. I think the whole class is unnerved. We are tiptoeing around her, not sure when she will bite. Next thing I know, she's standing up and interrupting the lesson.

"Which one of you fuckers wrote this?!" Her anger turns me on…No Adrien. Focus. We are worried, not lustful.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng! I will not tolerate that language in my room."

"Okay." She decides to be a smart ass. Though her ass looks really good as she walks by me… Focus! She stands right outside our door and says, "Who the fuck wrote this shit?!" I'm honestly concerned about her. She doesn't seem to care about anything at all…

"Go to the Principal's office."

"I'll do you one better. I'll go home. See ya later fuck faces." Well…that's… I don't even know. I pretend to get a text from my father.

"Ms. Bustier? My father just added some last-minute photo shoots for today. I need to leave."

"Okay, Adrien. Just don't fall behind. Here's your coursework."

"Thanks." I stop by my other teachers as well, spewing the same excuse and receiving all of my work. As soon as I have it, I leave, head into an alley, and transform to check on her. I can't even wait for lunch this time. I get to her balcony and I pound on the door to her room. She doesn't respond. I look in her windows, and she's not in there. Quickly, I start vaulting around Paris. I do this for hours, stopping briefly to get picked up from school and taken home for dinner, and I can't even find her. And to top it off, Ladybug didn't come to patrol, so I can't ask for her help.

If I wanted to hide from the world, where would I go? Probably to my room, but that's not an option. How about somewhere to relax? Ladybug and I go to the Eiffel Tower… I'll check there for LB and maybe she can help me find Marinette.


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette's POV

I'm sitting there crying in the dark on one of the high beams rather than somewhere safe for a civilian. Tikki suddenly zips into my bag.

"Tikki? Why are you-?" I get cut off.

"Marinette?" I startle so much I fall off the beam. I don't even care to transform. If it ends, it ends.

"Marinette!" Cat dives after me, grabbing me and vaulting us back up, this time to the part with a railing, saving me.

"Are you crazy?! You could have died! Why would you do that?!"

"Me?! You're the one who startled me! If you hadn't done that, I would have been fine!"

"Fine?! I've been looking for you for hours! What are you even doing up here?! How did you get here?!"

We are slowly getting closer as we yell at each other, drawn to each other like magnets. Angry magnets, but magnets.

"Don't worry about it!"

"How can I not?! All I do is worry about you!"

"Well-" I'm cut off with a searing kiss, and I can't help but return it, feeling the passion. It's a punishing kiss, one that tells me how worried he was, and as he thrusts his tongue into my mouth, I can feel his hardness through his suit. I've never wanted to do anything like that before, but with him…I lose my train of thought as his hand sneaks around to my ass, lightly digging his claws in. His other hand is tangled in my hair, the way mine are in his. I moan into the kiss, and he starts kissing down my jaw to my neck where I receive a harsh bite. I gasp in pleasure.

"Cat…"

He picks me up after finding my lips again, my legs wrapping around his waist as he pushes me against the wall, rubbing his harness against me. I've never felt so turned on, and my lower region is soaked with my desire. He thrusts into me, and I grind into him. I can feel something building, and he moans into my mouth. We get more frantic in our movements until we both cry out, me feeling a sudden release and wet spot on my shorts, while he softens against me, and I feel a wetness through his suit, too.

We both stay in our positions, panting.

"W-well… that hap-happened…" I say, feeling some of the old Marinette sneak through. He sets me on my feet but keeps his arms around me.

"Y-yeah… Princess…" He says, registering my appearance… including the fresh cut on my arm. "Please tell me you didn't…" I look away and that's all the answer he needs. I hear him sigh before wrapping his arms around me. "Marinette, please. Don't. You're all I've been thinking about all day."

"W-What?"

"You're driving me crazy. Between my worry and how much you've turned me on today… I was fighting a boner the whole time I saw you this morning."

"You saw me?"

"I saw you. And I see _you_. I've never done anything like that with anyone… I'm glad it was with you. My princess. My Marinette."

"Cat… I've never done this either. I don't know who you see, because I don't even know who I am anymore. But I'm glad it was with you, too…"

"But?"

"But you're in love with Ladybug. And I—I'm a mess. I'm pretty sure I scared off the guy I was into, but that doesn't even matter because I can't find myself."

"Ladybug doesn't want me…"

"How do you know?"

"Because we kissed last night. And she ran."

"Maybe she was scared."

"Of what?"

"Her feelings."

"No. She's in love with someone else. She told me so. Marinette, please. Let me help you find yourself. Maybe we can find me along the way. And maybe…maybe we'll find us."

"This is dangerous."

"I don't care."

"Ladybug could get jealous."

"I don't care. All I want is to be with you."

"And you're sure this isn't your dick talking?"

"Nah. He's asleep. You tired him out."

I can't help it. I burst into laughter, and he joins.

"I'm yours, Mari."

"And I'm yours, Kitty." I plant my lips on his, much slower now.

"Maybe we should go get cleaned up…"

"I'll take you home."

He scoops me into his arms after I grab my bag that I dropped in the process of our activities. We vault off into the night and land on my balcony. I open the door and invite him in. My room still resembles the old Marinette…maybe because she's still here…

He comes down with me, and I throw my bag to the side. I tell him to sit down, and I go grab him a washcloth to clean himself up with as I take a quick shower. The hot water stings on my cuts, but it's my own fault. After I freshen up, I head back up, realizing I forgot to grab clothes. I sneak up and see him lying on the small couch. I hope he doesn't notice me…

"Princess?" He says looking towards me. As soon as his eyes land on me, though, he blushes. A fire burns in his eyes, and I'm not sure what to do.

"I-I forgot clothes." I stutter out, frozen in place.

He doesn't move, just watches me as I make my way to my closet for my night clothes. I let the towel drop, showing him my ass as I slide on lacy underwear, some shorts, and a tank top. I turn around, and he's still staring, though with a small blush and a visible hard-on. I slink towards him and straddle his lap, hearing him gulp.

"Here, kitty kitty. Let's see if I can make you purr." I say, getting on the floor in front of him. I hear a hissing intake of breath and a low growl, but not the sound I seek. I slowly pull on the bell of his suit, pulling down the zipper. I kiss each exposed piece of skin as we get lower and lower.

"M-M-Marinette…"

"Yes?" As I run my hands over his abs, he does emit a small purr. "There it is…" I keep running my hands over him, making his purr louder, but as I move to go lower, his hands catch mine.

"Believe me, Princess, as much as I want this to continue, I think I need to get some sleep, and so do you." I pout, causing him to take my bottom lip between his teeth. I kiss him hard, but he pulls away.

"No, no, no. We can't get distracted."

"Okay… Goodnight, Cat Noir," I say, giving him a goodnight kiss as he zips up and next thing I know, he's gone. Tikki comes out of my bag.

"Marinette…" she says as I sit on my bed.

"Tikki, what did I do?"

"I think you started dating Cat Noir." That's the last thing I remember before I passed out and dreamed of a blond-haired cat and I in intimate positions. I didn't stay asleep, though.


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien's POV

I quickly vault back to my house and slip in through the window, calling off my transformation. I run into the bathroom and lock the door.

"Holyshitholyshitholyshit. Did that just happen? Did I just make out with and dry hump Marinette before asking her out?!"

I start to remember what happened as I undress, and I only grow more painfully hard. I slip into the shower and wash my body before grabbing my dick, the soap making good lubricant. I remember her body flush against mine, her calling out my name. I remember how her lips felt against mine, her tongue battling for dominance as I showed her how much I needed her. I remember her coming back to her room in nothing but a towel. I remember her sexy little ass as she slid those lace panties over her. I remember her down on her knees in front of me and exactly where I wanted her to put her mouth. That last thought sends me over the edge, and I release all over my stomach.

I quickly finish my shower and head out to see Plagg floating above my bed.

"What did you do?"

"I made out with Marinette…" At this, he begins to cackle hysterically.

After calming himself, he asks, "What happened to Ladybug?"

"I don't know! It's complicated!" and I mean it. It's like Marinette comes in like a hurricane and blows away all rational thought.

"This. This is why my one true love will always be camembert." At that, he floats away to his stash.

As if things weren't already confusing enough, I start to hear a tapping on my window. I go over to see Ladybug.

"Ladybug?"

"Hey! Marinette told me you didn't like the change in her." She glares at me.

"No! That's not true! I just said it isn't who she is…"

She stalks toward me, "But what if it is, pretty boy? Maybe she finally found her inner confidence."

"I'm all for being confident, and she looked sexy as hell," I blush realizing what I just said, "but she's not a mean person. She genuinely cares about people, and she's kind. Yeah, she stutters, but…that's a part of her. She wouldn't be Marinette if she didn't embrace all of her. I support her confidence. I'm just concerned that when she finally remembers who she is, she's going to be overcome with guilt."

"She says she's the Queen of Mean. If that's who she wants to be, why stop her?"

"I don't think it's who she wants to be. I mean she may want the confidence she's exuding, but being mean like this? Lila took all her friends… She feels like she doesn't have a reason to be kind anymore. She doesn't realize she still has me."

"Lila threatened to take all her friends away. She succeeded. She threatened to take you away, too. It's only so long before she succeeds there, and then you really will have lost her."

"There's nothing Lila could do that would make me give her up."

"Is that so?" She stalks towards me and I fall on my bed, scrambling backwards. She crawls towards me like she's hunting. Oh god that's hot. I can feel my dick start to get hard again, and I lose all control.

"What if Lila did this?" She asks, leaning in and kissing her way up my neck. I pant, grabbing the sheets in hopes of finding purchase.

"What if she did this?" She says, sneaking her hand under my shirt to run across my abs. I shudder.

"Or maybe this?" She leans in and starts kissing me, gently at first before she deepens it. I let her in, and our tongues caress each other.

Right as I'm about to take control, she gets up and walks towards my window. I lay there, still gripping the sheets, holding on for dear life.

"Keep that in mind, hot stuff." She winks and leaves.

Plagg floats over to me laughing.

"Was I not confused enough before?! First Ladybug kisses Cat, then Marinette kisses me, then Marinette makes out with Cat, then Ladybug comes and riles me up in my bedroom?! Do I get a break here?!"

"Listen kid, you brought this on yourself."

"How?! How did I bring this on myself?!"

"Easy. You fell for both of them." Before I can respond, he zips back to his hiding spot. And me? I go back to the bathroom to fix my raging boner. Again.


	8. Chapter 8

I sneak back into my room after teasing Adrien. I don't know why… I just still feel drawn to him, even though I'm with Cat. I feel drawn to both of them. I'll admit, I probably shouldn't have teased him and kissed him, but in the moment, Cat was nowhere in sight. All I could see was Adrien, with those eyes so like my boyfriend's.

I go back to sleep, and that's where it really gets confusing.

_I'm not Ladybug, but I'm not Marinette either. I'm this confident, but kind seductress. Both Cat Noir and Adrien stand in front of me in their boxers. Yes, Cat still has his ears and mask._

_I stalk towards both of them and leave a searing kiss on both of their lips. I end up in between them, facing Cat with Adrien behind me. Both boys take a side of my neck to kiss down. I just now notice I've been naked this whole time._

_In true dream logic, suddenly both of them are naked. Adrien comes around to the front with Cat Noir, and each take a nipple in their mouths. I gasp, seeking purchase in their hair. God that feels good. Then, Adrien goes behind me again. As Cat kisses his way down my front, Adrien kisses his way down my back. I shudder under their caresses. Then, Cat Noir reaches my pussy and Adrien my ass. Cat starts to eat me out as Adrien begins a rim job and I cry out in pleasure, barely able to keep myself up it's so intense. The boys then swap, and I can't get over how amazing and cherished I feel._

_Before I release, though, both of them stand up. Adrien, being the gentle one, moves behind me, where Cat Noir and his animalistic tendencies move in front of me. He starts kissing me as Adrien kisses my neck, and then Cat lifts me up. My legs are held out to the side by both men as Adrien gently enters my ass and Cat Noir thrusts into my pussy. I cry out at the feeling of being so full. Oh God. They're both moving. I can't even think. All I feel is pleasure and fire in my veins._

_They both start thrusting harder as they get close, and as I release around Cat, both Cat and Adrien release in me. We all cry out in this beautiful harmony of moans._

Then, I wake up. It's the morning and my underwear is soaked. As I wasn't supposed to be home last night, I quietly get cleaned up and dressed similarly to yesterday, this time in skin-tight high-waisted leather pants with a red camisole and my leather jacket. I wear the same shoes and do my make-up fiercely. When I'm ready to go, I call on Tikki to transform so I can get out of my house. After I reach the alley closest to my house, I change back and head towards my parents' bakery.

I walk in and grab breakfast and some cookies for Tikki. I had to come in from the front in case they see me, but they don't. I leave just as quickly. I was halfway to school when I'm grabbed and vaulted to the nearest roof. Cat Noir spins me around and claims my lips as his, forcefully.

"Well, that's one way to say good morning…" I say as I hold on to him to keep steady.

"God, Marinette, it's like you're trying to kill me with this outfit. Do you know how hard it's going to be for my civilian self to refuse you?!"

"I have to keep you tempted, Kitty. It means you'll be more aggressive later on."

He grabs my hand and leads it to his already hard cock.

"Mari, feel what you do to me. I'm going to be like this all day because of you."

"This is your punishment for what you did to me in my dream last night."

"What?!"

"Do you know how wet I am right now?"

"I can smell it," he says, closing his eyes and stiffening.

"Then you know we will both be suffering. Come over tonight. Maybe we can have a repeat of the Eiffel Tower. See you then." I press a kiss to his mouth and wink. Then, as he stands there stunned, I make my way down the fire escape on the side of the building. Well I'm going to be late for school. I really don't care, though.

As I walk into the school, it's deserted. Everyone is in class. I walk to my classroom door and wait for Ms. Bustier to call my name before I walk in.

"Oh, I'm here."

Adrien's staring at me, and I throw him a harmless wink. Everyone else still seems shocked as I make my way to the back. That is, everyone but Lila. Lila glares at me the whole time. I smirk. She wanted me to be mean. She tries to trip me as I walk up, but I just step over her.

"Oh, and Lila?" I say, turning around. She looks at me.

"Don't cross me again. You won't like it when I get ugly." I make my way to the back of the room and actually plan on paying attention in my classes today. I may be a bitch, but that doesn't mean my grades need to suffer too. After class, I pull Adrien into the locker room.

"H-hey Marinette. What's up?"

"Awe. You developed my stutter. But that's not why you're here. I need you to float me the notes from the past couple days."

"No problem." He looks at me with a glint in his eye, but also as though he's afraid.

I kiss his cheek, rubbing my chest against his. "Thanks."

I walk out and go to class. Adrien comes in a few minutes later, flustered but keeping it together. He looks a little stressed out, actually. He glances my way, blushes, and then goes to his seat. When the bell rings, he's the first person out of here. I'm walking down the hallway when I get yanked into the janitor's closet. A hand is over my mouth.

"Purrrincess. You haven't been very nice today…"

"Kitty cat, maybe you should punish me."

"Oh, I will. Later. For now, though…" He trails off as he slams his lips on mine, his hands coming up to tug down my shirt and bra so he can pinch my nipples. I gasp into his mouth, jumping on him and rubbing my lower half against his erection. He quickly supports me by grabbing my ass. Cat doesn't lose focus as he continues trailing sloppy kisses down to my breasts where he bites my nipple, causing me to squeak in surprise pain and pleasure. He does the same thing to the other side and we continue our frantic movements against each other. We both climb higher and higher before we reach our peaks together, our kisses swallowing our moans.

"Well, Kitty, it's a good thing I planned ahead." I pull out another pair of the pants I'm wearing and begin changing, not bothering with underwear. As my soiled pants and underwear hit the floor, Cat snatches up my panties and shoves them in his pocket. I pull on my new pants and stuff my old ones into my bag. Then, I adjust my bra and top back into position.

"I saw that, kitty cat. You're lucky I love you." I plant my lips on his, giving him a sweet kiss, rather than one filled with fire. When we break apart, I rest my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me.

"I don't want to go out there, Cat."

"Unfortunately, we have to Mari." He plants a kiss on the top of my head and pushes me out of the closet. As tempted as I am to stay and see who comes out, I won't violate his trust like that. Instead, I check the time, see the lunch period has ended, and head towards my next class.

If any of my teachers were surprised by my appearance today, they didn't say anything. Adrien came in late, mumbling some excuse about his dad. Whatever. He glances at me, sees my flush, and almost seems to smirk to himself. When we go towards our next class, I pull him aside.

"What was that smirk for?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Marinette. But you have something on your neck." As he says that, he walks away, and I head towards the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I see my boyfriend marked me.

"Tikki, look what he did!" As she comes out of my bag, she giggles.

"Well that's what happens in relationships, Marinette. It probably started yesterday and was made darker and noticeable today. I would say his animal side got the better of him."

"Just for this, I'm going to tease him more later. Come on, Tikki, I've got class."

I head to my next class, shooting an irritated glance at Adrien. He just shrugs as if to say it's not his fault. When school is over, Lila comes up to me.

"What now? I don't want to talk to a girl who looks like a fruit." She glares at me.

"You may think you're all tough now, but just remember that you're alone, and you've lost everyone."

"Actually, Lila, I may not have any friends in my peers, but I am never alone. I've got friends in the darkness, and those are the people who matter to me. So please, do me a favor and keep your bitch ass away from me."

I was referring to Tikki, who is hiding in my bag, and Cat Noir, who I tend to meet at night or in dark places. I know she recorded that. She's going to make it seem like I'm the bad guy. Which is exactly what I want. They will never see the truth.


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette's POV

I head home and up to my room. When I get there, I spend a few hours on my homework, assuming Cat won't be by for a few hours. I leave the balcony door open for him. I'm deep in focus trying to solve the last problem when I hear, "It's six."

I jump and turn around, "What?"

"The answer; it's six." My kitty quickly runs through how to solve the problem, and I quickly jot it down.

"Thanks, kitty."

"Now that you're done, you're in trouble."

"Oh, am I?" I ask, moving closer. He leans down until he's so close that his lips brush mine with every word.

"It's time for your punishment."

He quickly backs up and pulls me to the couch. He sits down and pulls me to straddle him. As we start kissing, I feel a hand come down on my ass. I squeak in pain and pleasure.

"It's not nice to—" _smack_ "tease, Purrincess. This kitty has claws." As he says all of this between kisses, all I can do is moan and grind down on his growing erection.

He turns so he's suddenly above me, and I'm laying down, him between my legs. He pins my wrists together above my head with one hand as he trails a claw down my face, adding just enough pressure to give me chills.

"Do you like torturing me all day?" He asks, as though he's asking about the weather.

I lift my hips into his.

"Only when I know you'll put me in my place," I say, smirking up at him. He pins my hips down with the hand on my face and grinds down into me, showing me he has all the control. He's nibbling on my neck, then my ear lobe, then he's giving me a punishing kiss, the force of which makes my head spin.

"Cat!" I gasp out. He growls and thrusts into me harder, more frequently.

"Are you going to come for me purrincess? Does this cat get the cream?" He asks, and his dirty words send me over the edge. As I continue my release, his thrusts grow more frantic. At this point, he's released my hands, so they come up and yank on his hair before clawing his back.

"MARINETTE!" He shouts as he comes in his suit. God his face is perfect. He collapses on top of me, my hands combing through his hair as we both pant for air. He moves to roll off me and falls on the floor.

I burst into laughter.

"Aren't you supposed to land on your feet, Kitty?" I ask as I lean over the side to look at him sprawled on my floor.

Before he can answer, I hear my mother shout from downstairs.

"Are you okay, Marinette?"

"Yeah, I just tripped!" I shout back. I don't hear anything further, so I lean on my hand, admiring my boyfriend below me.

"Mari?"

"Yes, Cat?"

"As much as I love what you do to me, I don't love the sticky feeling that follows. Can you get me something to clean up with?"

I laugh and move to get up. I am quickly reminded of my own wetness down below. I grab a nearby cloth to wet and hand Cat as I head to the bathroom. This time, I purposely don't bring clothes. He left a mark on me. I haven't forgotten. He deserves to be teased. I quickly shower.

When I head back upstairs, it seems he's just finished cleaning up because his suit is still unzipped. I lick my lips at the sight of his abs. He looks up and his eyes widen. There's not a blush this time, just him frozen in place. I walk up to him in my towel and close his mouth.

Before he gets it together, I head towards my closet to get dressed, rather than allowing this to go farther today. I slip into a crop top and some shorts, knowing he will struggle. I'm his catnip, after all.

I walk towards his still frozen figure and wrap my arms around him, knowing he can feel my nipples against his chest through the thin fabric of my shirt. I get on my tip toes and plant a kiss on his lips, causing him to snap out of it and wrap his arms around me.

"I would love to curl up next to you all night, Purrincess, but I have patrol." As he says this, my eyes widen minimally. I had forgotten.

"Say 'Hi' to Ladybug for me."

"Of course." He plants one last kiss on my lips before zipping up his suit and heading out.

Tikki quickly zips out of her hiding place, munching on a cookie.

"Tikki, I almost forgot patrol!"

"People do crazy things for love, Marinette. One of these days, you'll be the one reminding him." She giggles, almost certainly knowing what we just did. I flush at her knowing stare while she finishes her cookie. As soon as she's done, I call on my transformation, knowing Cat Noir will beat me there again.

When I get there, Cat greets me in his normal over-the-top manner.

"Evening, M'Lady." He bows and plants a kiss on my hand.

"Hey, Cat." I struggle not to blush.

"My girlfriend says 'hi'."

"Girlfriend, huh?" I ask, smirking to myself.

"She's great, LB. She gets me. She's kind, funny, smart… Plus, she's sexy as hell." I turn away to hide my blush now.

"I'm so happy for you, Cat." I peck his cheek. "You take left; I'll go right?"

"Sounds good to me." We head our separate ways, watching for anything suspicious.

When we meet up afterwards, he's coated in a fine sheen of sweat. I'm turned on, but I try to hide it. As I see him sniff the air, I know it didn't work.

"M'Lady…"

"Y-yes, kitty?" I say, turning away from him.

I feel him come up behind me, grabbing my by the hips and pressing his hard-on into my ass. I shudder, trying not to be affected. His lips come to my neck. All of my thoughts fly out of the window, including that I'm not currently my civilian self. I grind my ass into him, reaching up behind me to grab his head. His claws dig into my hips through the suit, and it only makes me more wet. I feel his tongue on my neck, and I let out a moan. He groans, pressing farther into me. His hand comes around my front to rub my pussy through the suit. I drop my head on his shoulder as he does this. He's thrusting into my ass, and I'm reminded of my dream. That thought alone almost sends me over the edge. He rubs harder and faster, and his thrusts increase, too. Suddenly, I reach my climax, and my essence soaks through my suit onto his hand. He groans and releases behind me. Then, as if nothing happened, we say goodnight and head our separate ways.

I can't even be mad about him messing with both halves of me, because I mess with Adrien in and out of my suit, too. I think he knows, and neither of us care. There's this strong attraction to both of them, and I know he's attracted to both Marinette and Ladybug. If no one's getting hurt, what's the harm?


	10. Chapter 10

Adrien's POV

Should I be concerned about being with both Ladybug and Marinette? Maybe. But I'm with both of them outside of the suit, too. They probably know. They're insanely smart, and they seem to talk to each other. This leads me to the conclusion that it's safe, though I'm still really confused.

And it's about to get worse.

Guess who just knocked on my window?

I was laying on my bed contemplating my life choices when it happened. I raised my head to look, said it was open, and flopped back down. I heard her come in, and I felt her weight on the bed. She curls into my side.

"What's got you so deep in thought?"

"Am I a bad person?"

"What?"

"I know you talk to Marinette… You probably know that I'm as attracted to her as I am to you… If I'm spending time with both of you, or kissing both of you, does that make me a bad person?"

"Only if it makes me a bad person to do the same with both you and Cat. Or Marinette to do the same with you and Cat… And I guess Cat with us…. Look. Marinette and I are closer than you think. We're not normal. We are completely fine with sharing, as long as it's just us two, no one else. So as long as you're in those parameters, no. You aren't a bad person."

I didn't expect her to go that far. I didn't expect her to bring my alternate persona into it…

"You mean Cat Noir does this, too? And Marinette? I had an inkling about you, but only because you and Cat seem so close…"

"Yes. It's like one big love square."

"A love square…I think I'm okay with being in a love square."

"You should be. Neither Marinette nor I could fight our attraction to both of you… So even though she's official with Cat Noir… She still toys with you in school. And since she does, she doesn't mind if I spend some intimate time with Cat when I'm not doing so with you."

"I don't think girls are supposed to be this chill about this… but neither are Cat and I. By all means, we should be jealous of each other…" I say, separating myself from Cat, even though I know exactly what he's been doing. "Love squares are weird."

"You have no idea… Now, since I'm here, what are you gunna do with me?" She says, straddling my waist.

I gulp audibly and feel myself stiffen beneath her. I'm sure she feels it too, as I hear a little intake of air. I reach up and grab her breasts through her suit, thrusting up underneath her. She lets out a small whimper, and that's all it takes for my control to snap. I quickly flip us over, rolling my hips into hers as I kiss her hard enough to bruise.

"A-Adrien…" I hear from her mouth, and I groan out my own, "Ladybug…" in reply.

I bite at her neck, fully intending to leave a mark. She arches into me, and I roll my hips in reply.

You would think that having both Marinette and Ladybug as Cat Noir would have sated me, but one look from either of them and I'm ready to go again.

I lean down and kiss over her breasts through the suit, nibbling here and there to arouse her more. Her breathing picks up, and I know she's getting close. I pick up the speed of my thrusts to help her and myself reach our peaks. We move more frantically against each other, grunts and moans leaving our mouths, before she releases, which soaks through her suit and my pants, causing me to release as well.

Both spent, I roll off of her and lay there breathing hard. When we've both calmed our breathing, Ladybug speaks up.

"I wish I didn't have to go home."

"I know the feeling."

She gets up from the bed with shaky legs from the two orgasms she's received tonight. She stumbles, rights herself, and turns back to me. She plants a quick kiss on my lips, says goodnight and leaves.

While I don't see him, I can hear Plagg laughing maniacally in the background. Rolling my eyes, I get up from my bed to clean up and change my clothes.

Finally having some time to myself, I fall deep into thought. Ladybug coming over and explaining a love square did assuage my guilt and confusion a little, but I can't help my worry. Most people don't have love squares. Then again, most people aren't superheroes either. I push these thoughts from my mind and succumb to the exhaustion of the day. I'm going to need my rest if I'm going to keep up with those girls.

_I'm not quite sure if I am Cat Noir or Adrien…maybe I'm someone who found the balance. I'm in my room with Marinette when I hear the window open. Ladybug swings in and grins at me before sharing a look with Marinette. Suddenly, I feel as though I've fallen into the lion's den. They stalk towards me, pushing me back onto the bed. Marinette kisses Ladybug as she unzips her suit from behind. Oh god. Ladybug didn't wear anything underneath. Then, Ladybug helps Marinette strip, too. I can't decide if I'm in heaven or hell. All I know is I'm extremely hard._

_Once both girls are naked, they turn to me with identical smirks. I gulp. Marinette pushes up my shirt to straddle my abs with her wetness as she undresses my top half. Ladybug sits between my legs and starts pulling down my pants and boxers. My freed length hits Marinette in the back, and she giggles. Ladybug stays in her position, but Marinette turns around and pushes herself back until her cute little ass is right in my face. I reach up and smack it, making her jump and moan. Both girls lick opposite sides of my dick on the way to my tip. Then, Marinette takes me into her mouth as Ladybug, being the more daring of the two, sucks on my scrotum, licks my perineum, and starts prodding my asshole with her tongue. I jump and can't help the loud sounds of pleasure being emitted from my mouth. Before I can come, though, both girls stop._

_It's as if they can read each other's minds. They know just how to torture me. I lay there panting as I watch them shift warily. Next thing I know, Ladybug is sinking down on my cock and Marinette is touching herself. I almost lost it right there. Once again, the girls stop before I can come. The anticipation is killing me, and I'm painfully hard. _

_Instead of switching places the way I expect, the girls get off of me completely. They're kissing each other and grinding on each other. I reach down and start jacking off as Ladybug captures Marinette's nipple in her mouth. Marinette screams in pleasure and leaves a hickey on Ladybug's neck. I am mesmerized. They stop before they can come, then Ladybug pulls my hand from my shaft, stopping me once again. I'm practically dying with need. Marinette sinks down on me as Ladybug fondles my sack and licks my abs and nipples. I am helpless to fight their control. _

_When I think they might finally let me release, they move again. Marinette takes one of my hands and guides it to her pussy as Ladybug does the same, then they each reach a hand out towards my dick. I start fingering them roughly as punishment while they kiss above me and twist their hands on me. I can't hold back and release onto their chests and still attached lips. Then, I focus on them. My thumbs reach up to rub their clits as I thrust my fingers into them and roughly rub their G-spots until they spasm around me, soaking the bed beneath them and crying out in pleasure. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever witnessed. _

Then, I wake up with a massive boner. I quickly relieve myself in the shower, my dream still fresh on my mind. I can't help but wonder how much torture the two will put me through today. I dress for school, eat my breakfast, and leave.


	11. Chapter 11

Adrien's POV

I got to school before Marinette, so I had a few minutes of peace. Or at least, I was supposed to. Instead, I heard screams and saw Alya running out of the school with her phone yelling about the Ladyblog. Great. An akuma.

Quickly finding somewhere discreet, I transform and vault towards the screams.

Arriving on the scene, I see a woman with rainbow hair floating and wielding giant scissors. Every time she points them at someone, they turn into walking hair monsters… They kind of look like Chewbacca actually. Or Cousin Itt.

"I am Queen Cuts! People said I give bad haircuts? Now they all look bad, and their hair can't be cut!"

I immediately see a pun opportunity. "Queen Cuts? I like Queen Cats better!" I call to her, trying to distract her. She notices me just as Ladybug appears beside me.

"Cat Noir! Ladybug! Give me your miraculous!"

"It's really a cat-astrophe you think that will work!" I say, shouting at her. I hear Ladybug groan behind me, then I hear a zipping and follow her with my eyes to a nearby rooftop. I quickly vault to her.

"Do you know where the akuma is, kitty?"

"I would assume in the giant purple scissors."

"Sarcasm is my job." She sasses. That's cute.

"Meow-ch! That stung, bugaboo."

She ignores me and jumps into the fray.

"Be careful, m'lady! This could get hairy!" I shout as I join her in dodging the blasts from the scissors.

As we duck into an alleyway for cover, LB puts on her game face.

"M'lady, maybe it's time for some luck."

"Good idea," she says, rubbing me in that spot on my head that she knows makes me purr. "Lucky Charm!"

Man, I love it when she does that.

"Chains? What am I supposed to do with these?" While she works on figuring it out, I run to distract the akuma.

"Hey, Queenie! You want my miraculous? Comb and get it!" She's chasing me through the air as I dodge her movements. She's pretty distracted from the scissors right now.

Next thing I know, I see Ladybug lassoing the akuma. The chains are stuck to a nearby pole, and as she yanks the akuma towards her, she quickly locks her up. I cataclysm the scissors and Ladybug purifies the akuma, freeing the victim. Apparently, someone gave her a bad review online, so she decided she would be exactly what they said she was. That sounds familiar… Oh well.

We help the victim to the police and do our signature, "Pound it!" but before Ladybug can leave, I lean in and whisper in her ear, "I would much rather pound into you." She blushes, and I can smell her arousal, but her earrings and my ring beep, causing us to head our separate ways.

I quickly make it back to school before I transform back. I give Plagg some cheese and head into my class after he hides in my shirt. When I get in there, my jaw drops.

Marinette is at the front of the classroom in a mini skirt and tube top with her now-signature leather jacket and some thigh-high boots.

"You're just in time, Adrien. I have an announcement." Oh god…

"Since all of my so-called friends are two-faced backstabbers, I have no plans to help anyone in the future. Due to this development, I renounce my position as class representative and bequeath it to Lila Rossi. Good luck getting her help."

At the looks of shock on everyone's faces, she struts back to her seat in the back. I look back at her, and she winks. Ms. Bustier doesn't look like she knows how to respond, but quickly tries to handle the situation as I pull out my notebook.

"Well… I'm sure Lila will do a good job."

Chloe scoffs. "As if. I could do so much better."

"Then Chloe, you and Lila can each campaign for the position."

Marinette laughs from the back.

"Do you have something to add, Marinette?"

"I just think it's funny you think either of them would be willing to help anyone in this room other than themselves." She says, then adds sarcastically, "But I wouldn't know anything about that."

Nino looks like he's hiding in his shell as Alya stands up and looks at Marinette.

"Even Chloe's better than someone like you!"

Marinette gasps in fake shock with her hand on her chest before smirking, "Well, thank you, Alya! You're really too kind. Now if you could please sit your ass down, I would like to get my education."

Ms. Bustier looks faint, but quickly begins teaching as Alya sits down after glaring at Marinette.

I open my notebook and notice a folded piece of paper. I glance around before opening it.

**I'm pretty flexible ;)**

It's scrawled in Marinette's handwriting… I'm instantly hard and start thinking of different positions I could take her in, including anal positions. I wonder if she would be into anal… Stop! Focus on the lesson! You're making the situation harder!

I try to focus, but it's no use. She knows I'm putty in her hands, and she knows exactly how to make me squirm. Before I know it, the bell has rung. I'm packing for my next class when she nears. Instead of passing, though, she stops. She squats down a little to lean towards my ear, giving me a view up her skirt. It's lace. Shit. She uses my lap to steady herself in her squatted position. Or more specifically, she grabs my dick and squeezes what's already hard.

"Call me if you need help with that. It seems like _hard _work." She whispers in my ear. I gulp and she stands back up, smirks at me, and walks away. She's going to regret that stunt.


	12. Chapter 12

Adrien's POV

I sling my messenger bag over my shoulder and hold the strap so the bag is hiding my raging hard on. Then, I stiffly make my way to my next class. Luckily, we're learning history, and Marinette is once again in the back. This gives me time to will away my problem.

After class is over, everyone files out towards lunch. Marinette is last, and I snag her hand and drag her to an empty classroom before I lock the door. I kiss her hard, and she rakes her nails down my back over my shirt. As I kiss her, I pull up her skirt. Then, I get down on my knees.

"What are you-?" She's cut off by my nose nudging her through her soaked panties. Her aroma is so familiar, but I brush that thought aside to torture her.

I quickly rip her panties—yes, I actually rip them—off of her. She gasps at the sudden air on her cunt. I waste no time as I begin to devour her. She's moaning loudly, so I reach up and stuff what's left of her underwear into her mouth so we don't get caught.

Her hands are in my hair, yanking on it as I circle her clit before sucking it into my mouth. I hear a muffled scream and do it again. As I'm doing this, I plunge two fingers into her dripping heat, causing her to buck her hips against me. I continue thrusting my fingers in and out, occasionally scissoring them, as I suck her clit.

I feel her start to squeeze my fingers, signaling she's close, but I stop my ministrations. She looks down at me with lidded eyes, glaring. I simply suck my fingers into my mouth with an innocent expression before I lean back down, grabbing her thighs and holding them up to the wall on either side of her. My tongue dips into her heat before licking and sucking its way to her asshole.

As my tongue prods her, she jumps. I look up at her to see if she wants me to stop, but she's lost in the pleasure. I suck on the skin of her hole a bit before I prod again and circle the rim. Then I make my way back up to her pussy and bite her clit gently, causing her instantly to climax on my tongue. I lap it up, feeling like the cat that got the cream.

When she finishes releasing, I set her feet back on the floor, but her knees shake, and she falls to the ground in front of me. She pulls her makeshift gag out of her mouth and begins panting for air. When she finally regains it, she asks me, "What was that?"

"That was revenge for that stunt this morning." Her jaw drops, and I can't resist leaning in and sucking her lower lip into my mouth.

She leans into me, deepening the kiss as her hands come to rest on my thighs, one on my painfully hard erection. She pulls away and looks a little nervous.

"Do you want me to return the favor?"

"Not if you aren't ready. I'm not going to force you into anything, Mari. We did a lot just now, and I don't want to push you too far. A few days ago, you could barely speak to me without stuttering or mixing up your words. Don't go too fast. I know you're more confident, but that doesn't mean you need to push yourself too hard."

She tears up and wraps her arms around me. I feel her quiver and realize she's silently crying into me. I rub soothing circles on her back as I reposition myself to sit cross legged and pull her onto my lap, cradling her head to me. I plant soft kisses on her hair and whisper soothing words. My needs don't matter right now. This is all about her. She needs me, and I'm not going to leave her the way everyone else did.

Her shaking starts to lessen, and she pulls back, wiping her eyes. Somehow her make up survived. She plants a gentle kiss on my lips in thanks, and my heart swells.

"I'm always going to be here for you, Mari."

"Thank you," she whispers, blushing as though embarrassed.

"It's okay to cry, you know. I doubt you've had enough time to really process all that's going on between losing your friends, your personal changes, the love square… it's a lot."

"I know… thank you."

"Come on, you've got about twenty minutes left to eat," I stand and pull her to her feet, pulling her skirt down to a more acceptable level.

"What about you?"

"I already had my meal," I say, winking. She blushes and nudges me.

"No… I meant…" she gestures to my dick.

"I'll hit the bathroom and meet you in the locker room to eat, okay? Just grab a lunch from downstairs for yourself."

"Okay." She starts to walk away, but I stop her and pull her in for a hug.

"And I'm sorry." I mutter into her neck.

"For what?"

"Your underwear." I wink, pick up the scraps and shove them in my pocket.

"Between you and Cat, I'm not going to have any left. Thankfully, I brought an extra pair, expecting either you or Cat to corner me at some point."

"It's your own fault. But hey, don't worry about running out. We can go shopping. I'd love to have you model some lingerie for me." She blushes and smacks my arm.

"Go take care of yourself. We have a lunch date."

I salute her and rush to the closest bathroom, going into a stall to relieve myself. It doesn't take much, with the image of Marinette above me and her taste lingering on my tongue. I get to the locker room right around when she does, and we go sit by the lockers to eat. We make jokes and talk while we munch. Time is lost until the bell ringing pops our little bubble. We quickly discard our trash, having finished eating, and we head to our next class.


	13. Chapter 13

Marinette's POV

After school, I head home. Collapsing on my bed, the events of the past few days catch up to me. I can't help but sob when I realize I've lost all of my friends… Alya was supposed to be my best friend, and even _she_ didn't believe in me. If I can't count on my best friend, who can I count on? Tikki nuzzles into my neck, showing her support. At least I have her.

"Marinette, if they were all willing to leave you, then they weren't true friends."

"I know… it's just so hard to lose all the people I used to have."

"You still have Adrien and Cat Noir. You have your parents, and you have me. You'll never really be alone."

"It's not the same, but I guess it's for the better." I concede, wiping my tears.

"Of course. Plus, your grades will prosper with less distractions."

"Yeah. That's something at least…"

A whole new wave of tears overcomes me, though when I move onto my next adjustment: my attitude.

"Oh my god, Tikki… I was so horrible to everyone. I got kicked out of class… I CUT OFF MY HAIR! I mean… I know that's not _that_ important… but it's like I've lost sight of who I am… I don't know how Adrien and Cat can stand to be near me."

"Because they see who you are inside. You're still the girl you were before. You're just hurt and trying to defend yourself from it ever happening again. Maybe you aren't doing it in the right way… But the important thing is that you feel bad about it. If you didn't, then I would be concerned. Besides, you haven't let the changes affect your duties as Ladybug, and that shows you're still good at heart. Eventually, you'll find yourself again. Just have patience."

Tikki's speech calms me down enough to stop crying, but it doesn't stop the impending freak out at the next major change in my life: the love square.

"OH MY GOD I TALKED TO ADRIEN WITHOUT STUTTERING! I _KISSED_ ADRIEN! AND _CAT NOIR?!_ I mean really, I love them both, but is this really okay with them? What if they don't like me? What if it's just pity? OH MY GOD I ALMOST HAD SEX WITH BOTH OF THEM! AND I _LIKED _IT!?" I start hyperventilating until Tikki grabs my attention and makes sure I breathe properly. My calm doesn't last long, though. "TIKKI! BOTH OF THEM STOLE MY PANTIES! On the bright side, they both seem to enjoy my advances, I've finally learned how to flirt, and I'm not stuttering. I'm _actually _confident!"

"That's right, Marinette!"

"BUT ADRIEN HAS SEEN AND TOUCHED MY LADY BITS! HE _LICKED _THEM!"

"Marinette, you wanted him to, remember? Plus, how did you think you were going to have children one day?"

"I don't know! It's in the future!"

Tikki just giggles at me as I groan into my hands. I jump out of my skin when I hear a tapping at the balcony door. I take a deep breath to calm myself and let Cat Noir in. As soon as his face comes into view, all of my worries disappear, and it's just us.

"Hey, Purrincess. Miss me?" As soon as he lands on his feet, I tackle him with a kiss. He instantly kisses back, his hands coming to rest on my thighs where my skirt rode up. I pull away and rest my forehead on his, catching my breath. "Wow. If that's what I get for waiting to come see you, I might do it more often."

"Nope. That's how you get in trouble."

"Mmmm. And will I be punished?" He asks suggestively.

"Only if I am for being a tease." I wink and get off of him, not bothering to push my skirt back down.

"I heard you already were," he brings up.

"Who from?"

"Adrien. He said to tell you that you taste good since he forgot to mention it over lunch. He also told me that the carpet matches the original drapes." I can feel my cheeks burning. "Would I be allowed to see if those things are true?" He asks it playfully, but I can see he's serious. He wants my permission. I nod and lead him up to my bed. I lay down, and he crawls over me, pressing his lips to mine before he begins nibbling down my neck to above my top. He moves down to where my midriff is and dips his tongue into my belly button.

It felt good.

He kisses down to the top of my skirt before making eye contact with me, making sure I'm okay with this. I take his hands and help them start pulling my skirt and underwear off, and he finishes the job. He spreads my legs, and I blush, laid bare before him.

"Beautiful…" I hear from his mouth, and I blush more.

His clawed hands hold my thighs apart as he tentatively gives me a taste. I gasp. He gently nibbles on my outer lips before he presses his tongue into my hole. His tongue circles inside me, making sure to touch every wall. As his tongue is thrusting, his nose presses against my clit, causing me to shudder and let out a low moan. He growls against me in response, and the vibrations almost lead me to ecstasy. His tongue stops thrusting. Moving upwards slightly, he sneaks a glance at my hooded gaze. I wiggle my hips below him in attempt to recapture his attention. He smirks a little before gently running his teeth over my clit.

"Cat, I'm so close."

He doesn't finger me; I assume it's because of the claws. I'm grinding against his face at this point, trying to reach my peak. He picks up pace in his lazy licking, sucking my clit into his mouth and refusing to let go. I cry out his name as I come, and he laps it all up.

I lay there breathing heavy as he moves up towards me. He presses his lips to mine, and I can taste myself on his tongue. Already, I'm wet again. Judging by his flared nostrils, he knows. Instead of going down on me again, he presses his leather-covered erection to my bare pussy. The feeling is astounding. He begins a slow grind into me, and I press my lips to his. As our kiss gets more fevered, so do his thrusts. I can hear his movements against me. It's so erotic. I tug on his hair as he holds my thighs to the bed on either side of me. We are frantically trying to get each other to our peaks, and I know I'm closer than he is due to my already heightened sensitivity. I cry out against his mouth as I gush against him down south. A few thrusts later, and he cries out as well, releasing in his suit.

He softens against me as we give each other gentle kisses between our labored breaths. We both agree that we need to clean ourselves up, so I go shower while he takes care of himself. I come back in my towel and slip a large tee over my head, not planning on putting anything else on. We go back up to my bed and I curl into him, my bare legs tangling with his leather-clad ones. I hear his breathing change as he falls asleep, and it's not long before I join him.

I wake a few hours later when my parents call up to me for dinner. My eyes stray to my sleeping boyfriend, and as much as I don't want to wake him, I know he probably needs to head home, too.

"Kitty." No response.

"Cat Noir." Still no response. I straddle his abdomen and press my lips to his. When he begins to respond and his hands rest on my hips, I pull away.

"Kitty, I think you should get home. Not because I want you to leave, but because I don't want you to get in trouble." He glances at the time.

"Shit! I need to be home soon. Thanks for waking me, princess. I'll make it up to you next time." He presses a quick kiss to my lips, then he's gone. I climb down from my bed to put on a pair of shorts and head to dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

Marinette's POV

The next morning, I get up early and head to the bathroom where I find an unfortunate surprise waiting for me: my period. Quickly dealing with the situation, I rethink my outfit for today to something still in my new persona but more comfortable. I dress in low slung black sweatpants, a white off-the-shoulder crop top, a black sports bra, black high tops, and a loose black zip-up hoodie, leaving it open. I still look fashionable, but I'm also comfortable to combat whatever discomfort I have in store.

Pulling my hair back into a low messy bun, I grab my bag and make my way towards school. As I walk in, I see Adrien glance over at me from where he was talking to Nino. He quickly double takes, and I'm glad to see even in my lazier clothes I still have an effect on him. I go to the bathroom before class starts, and Lila walks in as I finish washing my hands.

"Who are you trying to fool? We all know you're a fake."

"No, Lila, I've just become exactly what you want me to be."

"Watch your back, Marinette. It's only so long before you lose everything else."

"No, Lila. Maybe _you_ should watch _your _back," I say walking closer, causing her eyes to widen in alarm. "After all, there's nothing to lose when you're lonely and friendless. There's no telling what I'll do. The devil's on my shoulder where the angels used to be. Now _I'm _the Queen of Mean."

She tries to be unaffected. "You're still a wimpy little bit-", she doesn't even get to finish before I've slapped her. I have even less patience on my period.

"I'm trying to be nice, Lila. I'm not going to put up with this much longer. They'll see soon. I just have to sit back and watch them learn who you really are. I can't wait to see them begging for my good graces." I smirk and walk out as she stands there holding her cheek.

Honestly, they should be grateful I haven't been akumatized. The only people keeping me sane are Tikki, Adrien, and Cat. I walk into class and to the back as usual, though I do pause and grab my stomach as a cramp hits me. I continue to the back trying not to wince and sit in my seat. Adrien turns around and looks at me in concern. I pull out my phone.

**"I'm fine."** I send.

He replies with, **"Are you sure? You looked like you're in pain."**

**"It's nothing I can't handle." - Me**

**"You're not even going to tell me why you're in pain?" - Adrien**

**"Let's just say we can't do much besides kissing for the next 7 days." - Me**

**"What? Why?" - Adrien**

I don't get to reply as Lila walks into class, still with a slight handprint on her cheek. Damn. I must have hit hard. She makes a show of crying, but not explaining why. I'm sure she has something up her sleeve, but I just roll my eyes and put in headphones until Ms. Bustier walks in. We go through role call and then Ms. Bustier speaks up.

"Today starts the competition for Class Representative. Both Lila and Chloe will give their speeches today and continue to campaign until Wednesday when you all will vote. Who wants to go first?"

Lila speaks up, "Chloe can go first. I'm sure she has a great campaign." I struggle not to laugh, knowing how full of shit she is.

"I'm clearly the best choice for representative. If you vote for me, I can get you signed Jagged Stone merchandise _and _tickets to his next concert. Plus, I _am _Queen Bee, and I can make sure you're protected from akumas." Wow. That was a really short speech and a tall order to fill. I'm sure she could make the Jagged Stone things happen. She has the resources. But Queen Bee? I'm not planning on giving her a miraculous again, and I _know_ she can't promise protection. Hell, she is the reason half of the akumas occur. Thank you, next.

"Alright, thank you, Chloe. Lila, you're up."

"Thank you, Ms. Bustier. I know I can't promise all the things Chloe did. I only wish I had those kinds of resources. But I would love to help all of you with your problems, and isn't that really what being a representative is about? I mean, that's what Marinette did to hide her true colors from all of you," At this, I roll my eyes, but continue to listen to her spew bullshit. "I'm sure she actually did help with a lot of your problems… She never helped me with mine, though. She created them. Just this morning, she hit me. Just for approaching her and trying to help her get through whatever made her like this. I recorded some of it for you all." She pulls out her phone and hits play.

_"No, Lila. Maybe _you_ should watch _your_ back. After all, there's nothing to lose when you're lonely and friendless. There's no telling what I'll do. The devil's on my shoulder where the angels used to be. Now I'm the Queen of Mean."_ My voice comes through. I smirk a little. She's only helping my cause.

"I-I just…" she bursts into fake tears. "I don't understand why she hates me so much. I just want to help everyone." Even Chloe seems to be falling for her lies. She wipes her tears as she adds, "So that's why I want to be representative. To help you all and to stop bullies like Marinette."

Immediately, she's being hugged by Alya, and numerous glares are sent my way. Adrien doesn't glare at me, but he looks at me, and I know I'm in trouble. Where I was smirking at everyone else, I sink down a little in my seat, worrying about Adrien's reaction. While the class continues to baby Lila, Ms. Bustier calls me out into the hall.

"Marinette, we do not tolerate bullying or violence in this school."

"With all due respect, Ms. Bustier, if that were true, you would have protected me when I was on the other side. This isn't bullying. This is defending myself. I understand violence takes it a little too far, but I'm on my period, and I wasn't about to put up with her calling me a bitch, not that she recorded that part for all of you. It's fine if you don't believe me. I've learned not to trust anyone in this school because they aren't reliable. Not teachers, not students."

"Lila has been nothing but kind to everyone, Marinette. She has proof of your bullying where you do not. Because you hit her, you will serve detention today and come in tomorrow for Saturday detention."

My eyes well up with tears due to my overactive hormones, but I refuse to let them fall.

"Thanks for showing your true colors, Ms. Bustier. I thought you were the most understanding of our teachers, the kindest. I see even you have let me down. I'll serve detention. I don't really care anymore. There's no reason to." I look at her, and I can see her notice the darkness in my eyes, how dull and lifeless I actually am behind the mask. She goes to reach out, starting to say my name, but I just turn around and go back into class.

Adrien looks at me, concerned, but I ignore him, too tired from all of the emotional stress I've been going through. I start to head back to my seat when I'm hit with a cramp so strong I fall to my knees in pain. It's never been this bad before. My ears start ringing, my vision tunneling, and everything fades to darkness.

When I wake up, I'm in the nurse's office, Adrien sitting by me vigilant.

"A-Adrien?"

"Marinette! I was so worried!" He wraps me in a hug, and I sink into his warmth.

"I-I'm ok-okay."

"Bullshit!"

The nurse chooses to walk over at this point to ask me what I remember.

"I was hit with a really strong cramp from my period. It's never been that strong before." Adrien blushes at the mention of my current condition. "The next thing I knew, I was passing out."

"Have you been under a lot of stress recently?"

"Yes…. Could that have caused it?"

"It may have. I want you to take it easy for the rest of the day. If this happens again, you will be sent to the hospital for further evaluation."

"Okay, thank you." She heads back to her desk, and Adrien turns to me.

"Now that I know you're okay, do you want to explain to me what that thing with Lila was about?"

I look away from him. "Not particularly." He grips my chin in his hand and pulls my face so I have to look at him.

"Marinette."

"She only recorded part of the conversation. Once again, she was telling me how I was going to lose everything. I didn't make things physical until she started to call me a wimpy bitch."

He looks angry as he replies, "You're not a wimpy bitch, and she's full of shit. We both know this. But you can't just go around hitting people who upset you! One of these days, things will go too far, and I can't sit back and watch when I know I could have stopped you."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You're one of my girlfriends, the other being Ladybug, of course. I know you, and I know that you'll come back to me in the end. You'll find yourself again. And I'm not going to let you fall apart when you do." I start crying, and he just holds me.

Eventually, we are forced to head back to class. The day goes slowly, and at the end, I sit in detention with kids I've never seen before. I ignore them, putting in my headphones and working on my homework. I'm actually ahead of the class at this point, and I know my grades are flourishing even if my disciplinary record is not.


	15. Chapter 15

Adrien's POV

Since Marinette's on her period, I decided to do something nice for her. But I also decided to punish her for slapping Lila, no matter how much I want to do the same thing.

Seeing as she won't be home for a while, I have time to get everything set up. I go home after school, pretend to eat, then head up to my room, telling them I have a headache and plan on sleeping, so not to disturb me. I slip on sweatpants and a tee, then transform and head out. On my way to her house, I stop and pick up some ice cream, chocolate, cookie dough, and some movies. I also pick up some rope.

She arrives not long after me.

"Adrien? How did you get here?"

"Cat dropped me off. He said something about getting together with Ladybug tonight." She gives me a look as if she knows I'm lying, but she drops it. When she finally notices everything I brought and set up for us to cuddle, she looks like she's about to cry, but happily.

"You did this for me?"

I just give her a dark look, planning on punishing her first. She sees my look and seems a little nervous. I smirk. Good. She should be.

"A-Adrien?"

"Marinette?" I drawl as I creep towards her, teasing my prey.

"W-Why are you l-looking at me like that?"

I run my fingertip down her jawline and lean in to kiss her. As she closes her eyes and leans forward, I say, "You're in big trouble, Marinette." Her eyes snap open, and she starts to back up, but I quickly yank her to me.

"W-What did I do?!"

I kiss down her neck and nip at the junction between her neck and shoulder before I reply, "You hit Lila."

"B-but—"

"No. You can have the nice stuff after your punishment."

She looks at the stuff as if debating whether it's worth it or not.

"It wasn't a choice, Mari."

I bring her up to her bed and lay her down facedown, spread eagle.

"Let me know if it gets too much. I don't want to hurt you or push you too far." She nods. "Say it out loud, Marinette. I need to hear that you know I will stop if you tell me to."

"I know you will."

I tie each of her ankles to a corner of the bed with the rope, before I follow with her wrists.

"Is the rope too tight?"

"No."

"Okay. For hitting Lila, you will receive three spanks. For scaring me by passing out, you will receive two. There will be a total of five. I would do more, but I know you're already in pain. Plus, this is the first time we are doing something like this, so I don't want to push you too far. Okay?"

She nods. "Words, Marinette."

"Okay."

I bring my hand down harshly on her beautiful ass, loving the gasp that came out of her mouth and the way her body tensed. I do it again, harder. She flinches. My dick gets harder. Once again, I hit her. She cries out but doesn't tell me to stop.

"That's your punishment for violence today." I massage her ass as I say that, not wanting her to be in too much pain. The point of this isn't to hurt her. It's to teach her a lesson and turn her on at the same time, so she suffers in that way as she won't do anything on her period. I quickly bring my hand down twice as hard as I feel is not too much. "That's for scaring me. How do you feel?" I untie her bindings as I speak. I'm semi-hard, but I'm going to ignore it. She doesn't need to worry about pleasing me right now.

She lays there panting for a minute before sitting up and facing me. "Honestly? My ass is a little sore, but I think I enjoyed that more than I was supposed to. Almost makes me want to get in trouble more. But I know the violence was wrong. I don't regret hitting her, but I am sorry that it disappointed you."

"Baby, it didn't disappoint me. I was proud of you for standing up for yourself. But you needed to know violence isn't the way unless it's in self-defense." I see her about to speak. "Not self-defense against verbal attacks, Mari. Self-defense against physical ones."

She pouts. "Okay." I lean forward to capture her pouty lips in mine, pulling her onto my lap as I do so. I massage her ass as we kiss, wanting to ease the pain and turn her on. My hands trail up her sides to her rib cage, resting just below her breasts. I can smell her arousal, and I mentally smirk.

"Now, come on. I got Fifty Shades to watch." She looks at me almost scandalized, and I laugh loudly. "I'm kidding. I got _Moana_, _After_, and _A Walk to Remember_." We climb down from her bed, and I head toward the freezer bag. I get out the cookie dough and the ice cream, planning on leaving the chocolate as a gift for her to wake up to since she has detention tomorrow.

I jog over to where she's snuggled under the covers on the couch, hand her the stuff and spoons, and climb onto the couch with her, adjusting until she's sitting on my lap, curled into my chest. I cue up the first movie on the portable DVD player and wrap my arms around her stomach as it starts.

My hands are on the bare skin between her crop top and her pants, but one of them strays farther up to the bottom of the swell of her breast, and I find she isn't wearing a bra anymore. My dick strains against my pants, and I pray she doesn't notice. She snuggles further into me, not helping the situation, and I try not to react.

She's taking bites from both the ice cream and the cookie dough, occasionally feeding me some ice cream. My hands are caressing her stomach, hopefully easing some of the cramps. She adjusts once more and freezes.

Shit.

She reaches out to pause the movie and turns her head to look at me, blushing.

"A-are you…?"

"Y-yeah, but it's fine. Don't worry about it." She sets her food on the floor, then does the same to the portable player.

She blushes and refuses to meet my eye. "C-can I help?"

"Mari, I don't want you to feel like you have to d—"

"I don't. I want to. I-I'm curious. P-Please?"

"If you can look me in the eye and tell me it's what you actually want and that it's not because you feel bad, I'll let you."

She hesitantly meets my gaze, her eyes burning with desire. "I want to."

I climb out from under her and lower my sweats enough that my hard on can spring out, then I sit back down, her moving to straddle my lower thighs. She looks at my dick as though it will bite her, and I again question whether she actually wants this. In response, she reaches out her hand and pokes it. I try not to laugh. She hesitantly wraps her hand around me, and I love the feel of her soft hands. I don't think she's ready for a blow job, so I tell her to spit on her hand for some lubricant as I sit up to pull of my shirt, not wanting to make a mess. She follows my instruction and begins pumping me, occasionally running her thumb over the head. My head falls back in pleasure, and I'm letting out low grunts and groans as she pleasures me. She increases her pace as she gets more confident, and her other hand comes to play with my balls. I almost come right there, but I want this to last as long as possible. She increases her speed and a steady stream sounds showcasing my pleasure come from my mouth. I can feel myself close.

"M-Mari…" My eyes roll back into my head as I lose control. My release hits her in the face before she lets go and moves away, my hand coming to pump the rest onto my stomach. I lay there panting a minute before looking at her and groaning softly at the beautiful sight. My seed is on her cheek, upper lip, and chin. She looks startled, to be honest.

I get up and get some paper towels to clean off my stomach before coming back to the couch. Despite having moved position, her face seems to be stuck in that expression.

"Mari, are you okay?"

"I- I just didn't expect it to be so much or shoot so high, honestly. I-I don't know what I thought, to be honest. That was fucking hot though."

"You have no idea what the sight of you covered in my come does to me."

"I think I do," she says as she glances down to where I've already begun to harden again. Her eyes take on a mischievous glint as she brings her thumb up to wipe off some of the come before she sticks it in her mouth, her facial expression showing pleasure. I moan as my dick fully salutes her. She looks down and smirks.

Oh god.


	16. Chapter 16

Marinette's POV

I've pretty much been filing everything under "freak out about later". I'm still me deep down, unfortunately. I wish I didn't have to freak out at all. Maybe the more I act like this, the less I will have to.

I look down at Adrien's freshly erect penis and smirk. I finish cleaning his release off of my face and lick my lips, psyching myself up to finally go down on him. After that performance in the classroom and all he did for me today, he definitely deserves it. I know he said not to push it, and that he wouldn't force me, and I also know he's a gentleman and meant it. But will he really be okay with that after a while? I need to get comfortable with it at some point, and if I don't try, how will I?

I begin to lean down, fully intending to take him in my mouth despite my internal freak out. Then, I'm interrupted by my phone going off. I would have ignored it if Adrien's hadn't gone off at the same time. I don't look at his face to see his reaction, knowing my face is burning from the embarrassment of being interrupted. That feeling disappears when I look at my phone, though.

Akuma alert.

"I uh—have to use the bathroom, yeah… the bathroom. And it will probably be a while because I'm pleading… I MEAN bleeding! Ha hahahahaa ha…"

"Y-Yeah, uh, no problem. Take your time. I'll be uh… right here!"

"Okay!"

I quickly run downstairs, transform, and hop out the window. Hopefully, this akuma won't take long. I'll give my kitty a kiss, then I can run back to Adrien's cuddling and potentially convince myself to blow him again. Not that I did the first time, but I think I was convinced?

Doesn't matter.

I swing off towards the chaos at a… baseball field?

"I AM NOT-SO-SOFTY!" The akuma shouts, and he appears to be a giant green baseball. How does his name come in then? OH it's a SOFTball. Okay. He also has on a cute red baseball cap, but it's the size for a normal person, so it's mini on the ball.

I immediately hear Cat over to my left, and I have to admit, he isn't wrong in what he says.

"Does that mean you're hard instead of limp as a noodle?" I snort, unable to help myself. The akuma had it coming with a name like that.

"I'll bet he never even made it to first base!" I shout back at Cat Noir, enjoying the playful bantering for once.

"I don't know about him, m'lady, but I'd love to go home with you!" He waggles his eyebrows. It's so ridiculous that I burst out laughing. Apparently, the akuma didn't find our jokes so funny.

"LADYBUG, CAT NOIR, GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!"

"Sorry, you're going to have to _steal_ them if you want them." Cat says back.

I was watching Cat, so I didn't see the akuma turn towards me and spit out a softball. Cat Noir couldn't get to me in time, and my reaction was slow, so I got hit in the stomach.

"No. He's right." I grunt out. "That is not soft. I already felt like I got punched in the stomach before, did you have to add to it?" I glare at the akuma, not enjoying the growing pain in my abdomen.

Cat's to me then, and he whisks me off to somewhere more secluded.

"Are you alright, Ladybug?!"

"Just. Peachy."

"Is there anything I can do to make it easier for you?" The akuma is shouting in the background, but my kitty's panic drowns him out. I soften my tone and expression towards him.

"I'll be fine, kitty. I'll just put some heat on it when I go home." He eyes me warily but agrees.

I quickly call for my Lucky Charm, already over fighting this akuma.

"Keys? What am I supposed to do? Fuck up his car?" I look over the edge of the building and find a dumptruck waiting below.

"Kitty, how's your driving? Has it improved since last time?"

"I guess we're about to find out, m'lady."

Careful not to attract attention as the akuma fires random softballs at buildings and cars, smashing windows and potentially injuring people, we jump into the cab of the truck.

"Alright, Kitty. I need you to crash this truck into the wire-encampment around home base. No, I don't want to know what it's called. Just drive."

He pouts, but quickly gets to it. We crash into the fencing and it falls on Not-So-Softy, trapping him as a glove would a softball. I jump out of the cab and get the cap from his head, quickly ripping it apart. The akuma gets purified, I miraculous ladybug this bitch, then I walk over to Cat Noir and the victim.

Apparently, his friends made fun of him for being on a softball team, rather than a baseball team, so he wanted to show softballs could do the same amount of damage. Cat Noir helps the victim away as I swing home, conscious of the fact that my cure-all did not in fact, cure all. I'm still feeling the effects.

I drop my transformation on the balcony, in too much pain to remember I didn't leave that way. Just like this morning, my vision tunnels and I black out.


	17. Chapter 17

Adrien's POV

After helping the victim get home, I raced back to Marinette's, hoping she hadn't left the bathroom yet. But as I got to her balcony, I was overcome with a bigger fear: for her life. She was passed out cold, and her stomach had a large black bruise on it, visible between her crop-top and pants. I quickly scooped her up and ran as fast as I could to the hospital, de-transforming before I ran inside to get help.

They took her back to a room and allowed me to follow. It helped that I'm famous. We got back to the room, and I was asked what happened. I stick as close to the truth as possible.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest. She went to the bathroom and said it may be a while because she's on her period. When she didn't come back, though, I went looking. She had this giant bruise and was passed out. I don't know if maybe she fell into a bannister or something? She passed out from cramps earlier today in school, too. Before she had the bruise."

The whole time, my eyes never leave her. I watch as they hook her up to machines for her vitals and such. God, how could I have left her? I knew she was at risk from earlier today! I'm so fucking stupid. I hope she's alright. I really want to know how she got that bruise, though. It's kind of in the same position that Ladybug got hit with the softball earlier…

"Okay, well we're going to run some bloodwork and see if that shows anything, as well as run a CT scan and give her an ultrasound to make sure there is no internal bleeding. That bruise looks bad. Do you have anyone you can contact for her?"

"Yeah, I can call her parents. Can I stay in here with her?"

"You can stay, but you can't be with her during the CT scan. We will bring her back to this room after, though, so you can wait in here."

"Thank you."

I quickly dial the bakery, knowing they aren't closed yet.

"Tom and Sabine's Bakery, how can I help you?"

"Mrs. Dupain-Cheng? It's Adrien."

"Oh, hello, Adrien. Marinette is upstairs, but I could get—"

"No, she isn't. She had let me in the back, and we were doing homework. She left to go to the bathroom and said it might be a while because of her period, but after a half hour, I got worried. I went downstairs and found her passed out with a big bruise on her stomach. I brought her to the hospital. She passed out earlier today in class, too. Can you come?"

"We'll be right there. Thank you, Adrien." I hear the tears in her voice as she hangs up, and I reach for Marinette's hand, the machines reassuring me that she's at least somewhat okay. Plagg comes out of hiding, and I'm about to scold him, but he looks worried.

"Sugar Cube, are you alright?!"

I'm very confused until I see a kwami emerge from Marinette's jacket. Not just any kwami, either. Ladybug's kwami. Her big blue eyes are filled with tears, and Plagg flies over to hold her as she begins to sob.

"I-I couldn't heal her all the way. I d-don't know why!"

"Shh. It's okay. She was already having problems earlier, right? So when you combined with her, you probably took them on and therefore couldn't heal her all the way. It's not your fault. She was already weaker than she should be."

"B-but—"

"No. Tikki, it's not your fault. She's going to be okay. The doctors will figure it out. Until then, we can at least wait with my kitten."

I've been sitting there trying not to cry this whole time but seeing Tikki's big blue eyes full of tears just set them loose, and I sat there crying as I watched them hold each other. When Plagg mentioned me, though, Tikki actually noticed me. She didn't even look surprised. They both flew over to me and hugged me, and I hugged them back, needing all the comfort I could get.

When we all calmed down a little, I started to speak.

"S-so she's L-Ladyb-bug?" Tikki looks down, which just confirms it for me. "Th-this is all m-my fault. I-I coul-couldn't get to he-er in time. A-and I knew sh-she was alre-ady having issues…"

"Adrien, it's not your fault, either. You couldn't have gotten to her no matter what happened, just like Tikki couldn't heal her. As for her physical issues, she seemed fine after this morning. None of us could have predicted this happening. It's going to be okay, kitten."

"But what if it isn't?" I say, looking at him.

"It will be. She's Ladybug. She's strong. And she has all of us to support her." Though she still hasn't woken, I feel her squeeze my hand as if to reassure me, and I start to calm down.

"Th-Thanks, Plagg." I say, wiping my tears. Before he replies, though they both fly into my shirt. As soon as they do, the doors burst open to show Marinette's parents. Their eyes fill with tears, then they catch sight of me. They open their arms and I fall into them, all of us crying together.

She has to be okay.


	18. Chapter 18

Adrien's POV

A few hours later, the doctor comes back with the results.

"There is no internal bleeding or lasting damage as far as we can tell. The only thing we found was that she is anemic. Some girls get that way on their periods, and it can lead to dizziness. As long as she takes some over-the-counter iron supplements, she should be fine. You said her cramps were stronger in school?"

"Yes, sir." I reply, having gone back to clutching her hand. It helps calm me knowing she's here.

"It could be from any number of factors. The iron deficiency could have added to it, but so could have stress. I would say keep her home for a few days, maybe until her period is over, just to make sure nothing like this happens again. It will also give her time for that bruise to heal. She probably won't be able to move very much as a lot of movement involves the abdominal muscles. I'll send over a prescription for pain meds, and alternate between heat and ice on her stomach. The ice will help the bruise more, but heat is better for cramps. I can write a note to excuse her absences."

"Thank you, Doctor. When can we take her home?" Mrs. Dupain-Cheng asks.

"Well, you can get started on discharge paperwork now, and as soon as she wakes up, you should be able to leave. I suspect she was only out this long because she was so tired, another symptom of anemia."

Marinette's parents leave with the doctor to fill out paperwork, and I'm left alone with Marinette.

"You're going to take it easy, Marinette. No strenuous activity. If there's an akuma, Rena, Carapace, and I can capture it. You can purify it when the fight is over and fix everything, but I am not having you get hurt like this again. God. I love you so much, Mari. This kills me." No, she's not awake yet. I just felt the need to lecture her while she can't argue back. She's so stubborn.

Tikki and Plagg have been asleep in my shirt for a couple hours. I felt them move when the doctor came in, but I can hear their light snores again, so they must be more relaxed.

I'm so glad that nothing serious is wrong. I don't know what I would do if something was.

Mari wakes around 3am, when her parents return to the room after finishing the paperwork.

"A-Adrien? Mama? Papa?"

"Hey, Mari. You gave me quite the scare when I found you passed out. How did you get that bruise?" I ask innocently.

She looks down. "Holy sh-itake mushrooms. I don't even know. Where am I?"

"The hospital. Adrien brought you in and called us. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I just remember getting an akuma alert and going to the bathroom. I must have fallen into something on my way back to my room." I know she's lying, but I'm not going to call her out. I'm not even going to tell her I know she's Ladybug. I want her to tell me because she wants to, not because she was forced to.

"So what's wrong with me?" She asks, looking worried.

"You're just a little anemic besides that bruise. The doctor said you need to take some supplements. He sent some pain meds to the pharmacy for your bruise and said to alternate between heat and ice."

"W-When can I leave?"

"As soon as you get dressed." I reply, which instantly makes her blush. The gown opened towards the front, so while it is tied shut, she could easily see her bruise through the gaps.

I give her the clothes they removed from her and leave the room to give her some privacy. Her parents stay behind to help her. With my enhanced hearing, I can hear the sounds of pain she makes as she moves, and guilt bubbles within me. I should have been faster. I know what Plagg said, but I can't help how I feel. I know the anemia is not my fault, but the bruise could have been avoided if I was closer to her or faster getting to her.

As soon as Mari is fully dressed, her mom opens the door to let me in. I had grabbed a wheelchair while I was in the hall, knowing she would be embarrassed to be carried, but in too much pain to walk.

There are fresh tears on her face, and it sends pain throughout my being. We wheel her to the car, and I climb in the back seat with her. I wrap my arm around her shoulder, and she dozes off on mine. During her nap, Tikki sneaks back into her jacket, Marinette none the wiser about what happened.

I have a quick discussion with her parents on the way about her Saturday detention. I explain the situation (about Lila threatening her, not anything else), and they say they will call the school and handle it.

When we get back to the bakery, I help get Marinette situated in her room. I give her the chocolate I was saving for what's now today, and I make sure she is comfortable before I go home. I sneak in through the window and go take a shower, knowing I'll have to be a trooper and make it through the day on no sleep. It was worth it, though, to know Marinette is alright.


	19. Chapter 19

Marinette's POV

I spent the day in and out of sleep, texting Adrien when I was awake. Apparently, he had multiple photo shoots today. My parents have been bringing me everything I need, including food. The only time I actually have to leave my bed is when I need to use the bathroom.

I had just finished my dinner when I heard my balcony door open. I look up from the movie I'm watching, surrounded by blankets with a heat pad on my stomach.

"Hey, Kitty," I say softly, giving him a small smile.

"How are you feeling, Purrincess? Adrien couldn't escape his cage tonight, so he asked me to come check up on you." He climbs down onto my bed, careful not to jostle me much.

"Well, my stomach is killing me, but otherwise I'm alright. There hasn't been too much pain because of the meds, but when it does hit, I tend to use the heat more than ice." When he glares at me, I'm quick to add on to my statement. "I know ice is better for the bruise, but I heal quickly, and ice is cold." I pout, hoping to ease his annoyance.

He captures my lips in his, giving me that kiss I meant to grab last night before everything went wrong. I smile against him, causing him to do the same.

As we separate, he asks, "So what are we watching?"

"Adrien brought some movies over last night, but we only got through part of one. I would have watched them today, but I didn't know if one of you would be over tonight. That, and I spent most of my day sleeping. I just started _Moana_ when you got here."

He pushes the portable player farther down my legs and places his head on my lap, careful not to touch my stomach. As we watch the movie, I play with his hair, causing him to purr against me.

If I'm being honest, I didn't make it past "You're Welcome" before I fell asleep. Between the heat pad and his purring, I was too relaxed.

I wake up around 4am, needing to use the bathroom. Unfortunately, that means moving AND waking up Cat Noir, who fell asleep on my lap. I don't want to do either of those, but my bladder insists. Thankfully, Cat seems to wake up when I do.

"Mari? Wh—" pause for yawn, "What time is it?"

"Around 4. C-could you…?"

"Can I what?" he asks, sitting up.

"Can you help me to the bathroom?" I ask looking away, blushing. I hear a chuckle before I feel him scoop me up. I whimper minimally, and he frantically apologizes. I brush him off, saying it would be worse if he wasn't here.

After relieving myself, he helps me up to my bed, but doesn't curl up again. I pout.

"Sorry, Purrincess. I need to get home before they notice I was gone."

"Okay…." I'm still pouting, so he leans in and presses a long, deep kiss to my lips, leaving me dazed so he can escape.

Stupid Cat.

Sunday is spent much the same as the day before, Cat Noir joining me once it gets late enough. I pull his zipper down so I can lay on his chest uninhibited. He's purring as I lazily trace patters on his abs. I shift slightly, then notice his boner where my leg was previously sprawled across him.

He stops purring.

"Marinette…" I can't tell whether he's trying to warn me away from doing something or is begging for me to.

I reach out and palm him through his suit, causing a mewl of need to escape his lips as his hips buck.

"Marinette." He growls my name through gritted teeth. I look up at him innocently as I continue to palm him.

"Yes, kitty?"

"T-The doctor said n-no strenuous activity," he struggles to say as he tries to pull my hand away. I don't let him.

"Yeah, for me. This doesn't use any muscles associated with the area I'm bruised, and I'm not the one who will be straining. I mean… you're already straining against the suit…" I watch as his head falls back in pleasure as he gives in, knowing I won't stop. Except I do.

His head shoots up to stare at me.

"Why-?" In response, I pull his zipper down further, reaching my hand into the suit to touch him.

"F-fuck Mari."

"Maybe when I'm feeling better." I wink at him, and he growls, my torturous slow pace continuing. As he gets more frustrated, I up my pace, the sound of his panting encouraging me.

"Marin-" I speed up until he releases on my hand. "ETTE!" he finishes my name as he finishes. He lays there panting as I pull my hand out and start to lick it clean. He glances up and drops his head again, as if begging for patience. I giggle as he starts to harden once more.

"You taste kind of like Adrien, kitty." He stills beneath me. "Kind of salty…with a hint of something else. I like it." He maneuvers himself out from under me and lays me on my back. I look up at him as he hovers over me. Damn that fucking akuma. Fuck my fucking period. He leans down and kisses me, me whimpering when he pulls away.

"Sorry, Purrincess. Someone decided I needed to make a mess in my suit. Now I need to go clean up. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Wait!" I call out as he starts to pull away. "Can I come with you?"

He looks at me confused but with a bright blush on his face.

"You need to clean up… and I need to pee. There's only one bathroom. You've seen me…down there…before… and if you're uncomfortable, you can clean up in the shower while I pee."

He seems to accept my explanation, but still remains fiery red. He carries me down then grabs a towel to hide in the shower. I giggle, but I'm blushing just as hard as he is. I push my shorts down enough that they fall on their own before I sit to relieve myself. Then when I finish, I hear him ask hesitantly if I need help to redress. He opens the curtain as I lean on the counter and lift my one leg high enough that I can grab my shorts without bending. I finish dressing myself and turn to look at him blushing. He's blushing, too, with his mouth open a little.

"Kitty, I have to be able to use the bathroom somehow. My parents can't just leave the bakery. But when I wash my hands, you can take me back upstairs." He audibly gulps, then nods his head frantically. I'm not quite sure what he's thinking. Of course, the problem could be that he caught sight of my lower half when we aren't in the middle of something…

I quickly wash my hands, and he takes me back upstairs so we can cuddle again.


	20. Chapter 20

Marinette's POV

I spend the week in my room, bored. Adrien comes by during lunch to drop off my homework and hang out, and Cat is by at night, but nothing's really happened. There haven't even been any akumas. I mean, yeah, they're bad, but I'm so bored I would kill for one. My bruise is pretty much gone. My period ended, so I'll be back at school tomorrow. You know your life is sad when you're actually looking forward to school when no one likes you…

It's also been a week of both Cat Noir and Adrien teasing me, knowing I can't actually do anything about it. I'm so horny it's ridiculous. It's getting dark outside, and I've been waiting all day for Cat Noir to show up so I can finally get my revenge for his teasing. Adrien's will have to wait until tomorrow, unfortunately.

I'm lounging in some short-shorts and a sports bra that zips up in front, knowing it will bother him when he gets here. Before he can, though, I hear the tell-tale signs of an akuma.

"Are you kidding me?! You couldn't have come earlier this week when I had no plans and was bored to death?!"

I quickly call for my transformation before I head out, swinging towards the residential area. When I get there, I see a small figure with black stains on his cheeks. He's holding onto a photograph that has been ripped down the center, but still holds together at the bottom. I bet that's where the akuma is.

I hear Cat Noir land next to me and turn to him, fighting my arousal so I can focus on the akuma. I find an angry kitty staring back at me.

"Cat No-?"

"What are you doing out here?! After that hit you took last week, you should be resting!"

…what?

"I can't believe you would be so reckless!" He continues on, but I've had enough.

"Cat Noir, I don't know what has gotten into you, but knock it the fuck off! I am perfectly capable of handling an akuma for one thing. For another, you can't purify them! So, I have to be here!"

"No! You need to be resting so you feel better!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! I feel fine!" He's about to argue with me when I slam my lips on his, silencing him. When I finally pull away, I rest my forehead on his.

"Your concern is touching, but I'm fine. Now, we really need to handle this akuma because I, for one, am horny as fuck."

He growls. "Fine."

We turn back to the akuma to see what he's been doing. It looks like any couple who was walking down the street is now fighting, and anyone who seemed happy is now in tears.

"I think the akuma is in his picture, Kitty, but I'm still not sure what the motivation is."

"I'm assuming it has something to do with a relationship, based on how his powers work."

"Yeah, but he's too young to have been in one himself. He's, what, five? Six?"

We're interrupted from our musings by the child.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir! My name is Splitmaker. Give me your miraculouses or you'll be split up, too!"

"We aren't going to give them to you, and you won't be able to split us up." I say, placatingly. I'm hoping we can talk this one down instead of fighting, but it seems he has other plans, as he holds out the picture and fires at us. We dodge, but the unfortunate people who get hit in the crossfire begin to act like the others we saw.

"What's the plan?" Cat Noir calls to me.

"Well we obviously can't talk him down. Lucky Charm!" Toy miraculouses fall into my hands. "I'm not sure this will work. Akumas have fallen for this before. Surely, Hawkmoth would see through this…"

"We have to try, M'Lady."

I have Cat Noir hide, in case things go south. I walk up to the kid.

"Here. We don't want to fight."

"Where's Cat Noir?"

"He went home."

I hand the child the fake jewelry before I quickly snatch the photo from him and fully tear it in half.

"Oh, wow. That worked. Anyways, enough evil-doing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evil-ize!"

I capture the butterfly and call for the Miraculous Ladybug before I walk over to the little boy.

"Hey, buddy. Wanna tell me what happened?"

"My mommy and daddy said they don't want to be together anymore and are getting a divorce. They said they will share custody, but I don't know what that means."

I gather him into a hug.

"I am so sorry. But it isn't all bad. Were they fighting a lot?" He nods. "Well now, they won't have to fight as much. And shared custody means you'll have two homes. You'll get to live with both of them in different places. You'll get two Christmases and Easters and birthday presents."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Your parents may not love each other anymore, but they love you more than anything, and I'm sure they're worried about you. Do you know where you live?"

I take the boy home, and his parents thank me. Then, I call Cat Noir.

"Hey, Kitty. That surprisingly worked, so I'm going to head home, alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just going to head over to Marinette's for a bit."

"Oh! Okay! Bye!" I don't wait for his reply, quickly hanging up and racing home. I drop my transformation in my bedroom just as I hear the tapping on my balcony door.

Time for my revenge.


	21. Chapter 21

Adrien's POV

As she hung up, I cackled to myself. It's a good thing I warned her, otherwise I would beat her there. As it is, I'm just sitting on a roof across from her house, waiting for her arrival so she believes she still has her identity. I'm still mad she went out, but clearly she's healed enough to do so. I could smell her arousal while we were out, so I ended up fighting both an akuma and a boner.

I see her swing into her bedroom and quickly cross to her balcony, tapping on the door. My ears pick up her movements, and she swings open the door, positioned so I have a perfect view of her cleavage. I swallow, fighting the sudden dryness of my throat.

"Hey, Kitty. I've been waiting for you all day." Her eyes glint with mischief as her lips smirk at me. Suddenly, I feel as though I'm in trouble, and I don't know whether I will be able to handle the punishment.

"Purrincess. You look all healed up," I say as I drop onto her bed. She's perched at the end of it, and when I land, she pounces. She crawls onto my lap, making sure to brush my growing erection as she reaches me. Her legs find both sides of me as her hands tangle in my hair and her breasts press dangerously close to my face.

"Oh, I am," she purrs seductively. My hands tentatively come to rest on her hips, but that doesn't last long. "Oh, I need you to do something for me, Cat Noir." She grabs my hands in hers, staring into my eyes innocently.

"Y-yes, Mari?" She puts my hands on her chest.

"Tell me, are my boobs too small?" She pouts, and I suck in a breath of air. I try to move my hands, but she holds them to her, refusing to let me move. My hands squeeze her involuntarily, causing an increase of the pulse beneath them.

"Th-they seem fi-ine to me…" She releases my hand.

"Just fine?" She pouts again, and I cant resist leaning forward to tug on that lower lip with my teeth. As I do, she shifts in my lap, grinding against me, as she unzips her bra and throws it in some random direction. I look down to see her nipples as erect as my dick. She brings my hands back to her chest, and I flex them on purpose.

"They're perfect." She crawls away from me, and I catch glimpses of her ass as her hips sway, her shorts not long enough to cover it. I growl, realizing she's not wearing underwear.

"I need another favor," she says, "but I need you to kneel on the ground for it." I'm confused, and worried for what she has planned, but I follow her instructions. I kneel in the lower level of her room as she comes to stand in front of me. Her shorts drop and my eyes widen.

"I decided to shave, even though you guys didn't seem bothered. Can you tell me if I missed any hair?" I can hear her false innocence in her voice, and I can't be bothered to fight her. My eyes haven't moved from her smooth pussy since her shorts dropped. She doesn't seem to have missed any hair, and I think she knows that. Finally gaining control of my body again, I decide to play along to turn this situation around. She clearly thought she could mess with me, but it's not going to work in her favor.

My claws reach out and lift one of her legs to my shoulder, angling her so she's leaning on me to stand, while also exposing her flesh to me. I bring a claw up and gently spread her lips, pretending to look. My index claw grazes her clit, causing her to grab onto my shoulder for support as she lets out a whimper.

"It looks bare to me but let me look closer." I skim her clit with my nose and inhale pointedly, making sure she feels it. I feel her tremble, and I press my lips to her pussy. My tongue roams freely before dipping into her hole and tasting her. I tongue fuck her for a bit before inserting my fingers instead, choosing to move my lips to her clit and suck. As I do so, I force myself to purr, basically becoming a human vibrator. My fingers increase speed as she moans above me, and her wetness in coating my paw. I feel her start to tighten around me and know she's close, so I stop.

"What the fu-" She doesn't get to finish because my lips are on hers.

I walk her back to the wall and press her into it, my hands securing her wrists. My erection strains against the suit, so I grind against her bare pussy for relief. As I'm moving my lower half, my lips part from hers, trailing down her neck, leaving marks along the way. She's moaning loudly. I capture a nipple in my mouth, a hand coming down to fondle her other breast. My other hand braces against the wall for support. Marinette's hands find my mane, yanking roughly. I pick up the pace, franticly moving against her as we race towards climax. Marinette releases first, screaming out my name. I follow not long after, calling hers out in response.

My suit is wet on the inside and the outside, and I'm still hard. Marinette slumps against me, breathing hard.

"I hope you aren't tired, Purrincess, because I'm not done with you yet."

Her eyes meet mine.

"Bring it on."


	22. Chapter 22

Adrien's POV

We get comfortable on her bed, and I take off my suit. I position her pussy directly above my mouth and have her face my cock. I swipe my tongue through her wetness, causing her to whimper.

"I'm not going to force you to do anything, Purrincess, but this position is called 'sixty-nine' for a reason. If you feel compelled to participate, by all means –" I suck in a sharp breath as she slowly engulfs my dick in her mouth. I feel her quiver at the rush of air against her. As her mouth sinks down, I wrap my lips around her clit and moan, causing her to moan against me. I almost came at the sensation. As she gets more confident in sucking me, I pick up the pace on eating her out. She's grinding against my face, and I'm not going to lie; it's hot. I resist the urge to thrust into her mouth, not wanting to choke her. Suddenly, her passage tightens around my tongue as her juices fill my mouth. I lap them up as she moans around me, and that brings me close enough that after she finishes, she barely has to do any work for me to scream her name.

"Marinette!" She swallows it all down, but I hear and feel her gag a bit first. As I lay there panting beneath her, I say, "You didn't have to swallow it, you know."

"I wanted to," she says as she climbs off of me. She curls into my side, both of us silently agreeing to be done for the night. I kiss her forehead, set an alarm to make sure I'm home on time, and curl into her so we can sleep.

When my alarm wakes us, I kiss her goodbye before I head to my house. I go through my morning routine and head to the bakery to pick up Marinette for her first day back. Her parents let me in, saying they believe she's still asleep, and I let them know that I'll make sure she's up. I head into her room and find her asleep, still naked.

I climb up to her bed, intent on waking her in the best possible way. I separate her thighs to make room for myself before I bring my lips to her lower ones. My fingers come up to hold them apart so I can suck on her clit and tongue her hole until she releases on my tongue, panting after her early morning orgasm.

"Morning, Mari. I just thought I should have breakfast."

She lifts her head to look at me, and before I know it, I'm on my back with her naked body straddling my fully clothed one as she kisses me. My hands find themselves wandering, torn between groping her ass and her breasts. She's grinding on my erection, moaning into my mouth as she yanks my hair.

"Adrien—" I flip us over and grind into her harder and faster. I'm so close to the edge, and so is she. I reach down and circle her clit, and as her juices coat my pants, I release inside them. I'm so glad I had the foresight to pack extra clothing.

"That's one way to wake up," she pants. Giving me a kiss on the cheek, she sits up, then groans when she realizes she needs to wash her bedding. "You and Cat Noir made me soak my sheets."

"I'm sure I speak for him when I say that I feel no regrets." I laugh at the pout she makes, pecking her lips before climbing off of her bed so I can clean myself up. I brought baby wipes with me to clean up, then I change my clothes. As I do, I catch her staring.

"See something you like?" She blushes but nods. I smirk. "So do I. As much as I appreciate the view, maybe you should put some clothes on before we are late to school." She glances at the time before she throws on a mini skirt and crop top with some undergarments and combat boots. I pull her to me and press a deep kiss on her lips before we head downstairs to eat some actual food.

When we get to school, everyone stops, and I know something is about to go wrong.

"Can I help you?" Mari barks at everyone, assuming her persona with ease.

Lila and her followers make their way through the crowd.

"Hi, Marinette!"

"Oh, great. Adrien, look! The liar is back." I rub my neck uncomfortably as the attention turns to me.

Lila bursts into fake tears. "I just don't get why you hate me so much! What did I ever do to you?"

"You mean besides lie to my so-called friends and threaten me? Or how about trying to get me expelled? Framing me for theft? Accusing me of pushing you down the stairs? Any of this ringing a bell?"

Lila's fake tears get louder. "You know I have a condition, Marinette!"

"Funny how none of your 'conditions' have any kind of medical documentation, isn't it?"

"Back off, bitch. You've done enough!" Alya comes to Lila's defense. Marinette just scoffs.

"For a reporter, you sure suck at verifying your sources, Alya. I hope you've picked a new career because you've tanked at this one." Before Alya can jump at Marinette, I pull her away to the empty locker room.

"Mari."

"I'm not wrong!"

"You know that, and I know that, but the sheep are only going to continue to flock to the fox hiding her fur. You're just going to make it worse for yourself," I plead with her.

"I don't care. I have you and Cat. We know the truth, and I can't wait until they trip over themselves begging for forgiveness when they finally open their eyes."

"You're so hot when you're being a bad girl. You know there's going to be punishment later."

"I look forward to it." She pecks my lips, winks, and leaves.


	23. Chapter 23

Marinette's POV

As soon as Adrien mentioned punishment, I felt my panties dampen. I head to class and, after dropping all of my schoolwork from my week at home on the desk, sit in the back, as per usual.

"I heard she was in a mental hospital," I hear Alix say to Kim.

"Well clearly she needs to go back. They didn't fix her."

"Maybe you should learn how to whisper," I say, leaning up between them with a glare. They had the decency to look sheepish, but I don't buy anything from these people anymore. The class soon fills in and the lessons begin.

At lunch, I head home where I'm greeted by Adrien in my bedroom.

"Strip."

"Wha-?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, little girl."

"Yes, master." I quickly do as he commands, loving the way his eyes darken with each piece removed from my body.

He walks over to the chaise and sits down. "Come here. Bend over my lap."

As soon as I'm in position, he begins speaking as he palms my ass. "Do you know why you're in trouble?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir."

"You will receive five spankings. You will count each out loud. Every time you don't count, five more will be added. Do you understand?" I nod. "Words, Marinette."

"I understand." As soon as the words leave my mouth, he brings his flat palm quickly down to meet my ass, making me jump.

"One."

Again.

"Two."

Again.

"Th-three."

Again.

"F-our."

I don't want him to stop.

_Smack._

Silence.

"Five more."

His hand comes down.

"One."

Again.

"Two."

Again.

"Three," I moan, my pussy dripping on his lap.

Again.

"Four."

Once more.

"Five." He massages my pink ass cheek, then swipes a finger through my slit.

"So wet. Is this for me, baby girl?"

"Yes, master."

He roughly thrusts his fingers into me, creating a fast pace designed to quickly bring me to climax. Just as I near the edge, he stops. I whine in protest. My body is flipped onto the chaise, and he quickly brings his mouth to my mound to take me all the way. As I climax, I scream his name, grinding my pussy on his face. When my breath finally returns, I see Adrien sitting at the end of my chaise with a shit-eating grin.

"As tasty as that treat was, maybe we should actually eat some lunch before we have to go back to school."

I glance down. "Maybe I should have a treat, too."

Before he can react, I'm on my knees in front of him, unzipping his jeans and releasing his member through the hole.

"Mar—" I don't let him finish my name before my mouth is on him, sucking like a lollipop. I bob my head, tongue teasing his hole. He groans my name and fists my hair, beginning to thrust into my mouth. I hollow out my cheeks and let him fuck my mouth to completion. I gag when his release fills my mouth, but I swallow anyways. Adrien falls back onto the chaise, panting.

"Jesus, Marinette."

"You're right. We need lunch." He looks at me in exasperation as I giggle, then we both clean up, get dressed, and head downstairs to eat.

After our meal, we head back to school. Unfortunately, the blissful ignorance we were in doesn't last, as we're greeted by the flock at the door.

"Adrien!" Lila throws herself into his arms. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

We exchange looks before he hesitantly asks, "why wouldn't I be okay?"

"It's okay, Adrien. You don't have to pretend anymore. We know she's been threatening you to make you hang out with her."

"Yeah! Why else would he hang around?"

"Maybe because he actually likes me?" I chime in, looking at them like they're stupid. They quickly pull him away from me.

"No one could like a whore like you!"

"Why didn't you just stay gone? Could have saved us all the trouble of dealing with you!"

"Now wait a minute-" Adrien doesn't get to finish his comment as the crowd grows louder with hateful things. I wear a mask of boredom, but the words fill the growing black hole inside me.

"Are you done yet?" I find myself asking, and they quickly come up with more insults to throw my way. I just walk past them and head to class, watching as they turn to coddle Adrien who looks pissed off. I just head to the bathroom and leave him to the wolves. He'll be fine. They at least like him.

As my hand wraps around the scissors in my bag, I can hear the disappointment I'll receive from Cat and Adrien.

"Marinette, no!" Tikki yells as I make the first cut, breaking down in sobs.

As the blade makes another trail, I feel relief in the stinging of the cut, and that causes me to sob harder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I keep repeating as I draw more crimson on my arm. Eventually, Tikki manages to wrestle the scissors away from me and throws them in the trash. She hugs my face and pulls me to the sink as I continue to cry. I calm down enough for Tikki to hide back in my bag while I wash my arm and fix my makeup.

Unfortunately for me, I never heard the door open.


End file.
